Meu erro
by Samy Higurashi
Summary: UA- Sango ama Miroku,mas ele nem a nota...oq ela tirá que fazer para conquistá-lo?E quando se amarem o amor irá superar tudo ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ONLINE!
1. Default Chapter

Notinha: "bla bla"- pensamento do personagem (bla bla)- interferência minha  
  
Era uma bela manhã de verão na cidade de Tóquio. E a escola Tomoeda já estava cheia de alunos.  
  
Miroku era um jovem muito belo, com os cabelos pretos presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e lindos olhos azuis, e estudava no mesmo colégio de Sango, uma moça bonita, de cabelos pretos e compridos e olhos castanhos. Ambos estudam neste colégio desde pequenos.  
  
Sango sempre gostou de Miroku, porém ele parecia não notá-la, o que a deixava triste. Apenas uma pessoa sabia disso e essa era Kagome a melhor amiga de Sango, uma menina com cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos azuis. Este ano os três estão na mesma classe do 2º ano no ensino médio. Sango sempre tentava fazer de tudo para agradá-lo, mas ele não dava valor a isso.  
  
Até que um dia Kagome resolveu dar um "empurrãozinho" chamou Miroku e InuYasha, (um hanyou de cabelos prateados belíssimos, olhos âmbar e o melhor amigo de Miroku) para ir ao Shopping com ela e Sango  
  
Nós vamos sim Kagome-chan- disse Miroku sem deixar InuYasha abrir a boca e dar uma resposta.  
  
Então ta, sábado nós nos encontramos na esquina do shopping, certo? – falou Kagome  
  
Certo! Até sábado – gritou Miroku enquanto Kagome se afastava.  
  
Até! – respondeu a garota  
  
Miroku!!!!! Você tem problemas????? Eu nem sei se vou poder ir ou não!!! – gritou Inu (N/A: adoro chamá-lo assim)  
  
Mal agradecido, eu te arranjei um encontro com uma garota e você ainda reclama? – indagou Miroku olhando para InuYasha.  
  
Feh! Você que é o hentai aqui. – ele respondeu virando a cabeça e cruzando os braços.  
  
Você fez o que?!?!!?!??! – gritou Sango  
  
Convidei eles para um encontro - disse num tom quase inaudível, só para a amiga ouvir.  
  
Não acredito, eu sei que você gosta do InuYasha, e podia ter convidado apenas ele, mas não, você tinha que convidar o Miroku também!!! – disse quase gritando  
  
Você pode falar mais baixo e ser um pouco mais discreta??- perguntou percebendo que havia várias pessoas em volta, olhando a pequena gritaria de Sango - E além do mais se eu não der uma ajudinha, você não conversa com ele nunca!!!  
  
Gomen ne : e arigatou... Eu acho... Bom, já está tarde, vou indo para casa, até amanhã. – disse Sango  
  
'té – falou Kagome  
  
Chegando em casa Kagome se joga na cama e começa a pensar em InuYasha: "Ai como eu posso me apaixonar por um garoto com quem conversei umas quatro vezes no máximo....... Mas ele tem um jeito tão meigo e parece tão simpático!" (N/A: claro, ele é a simpatia em pessoa hauahahahuauhauhahu). Ele nem sabe quem eu sou direito.... - disse num suspiro.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sango foi caminhando lentamente para sua casa, perdida em seus pensamentos, até que trombou com alguém e acabou caindo no chão. Ao olhar para ver quem a havia derrubado, viu os olhos azuis que a fascinavam.  
  
Ah... Err... G... Gomen ne, e... Eu não estava prestando atenção por onde andava!!! – disse Sango  
  
Não tem problema – falou ajudando-a a se levantar e colocando a mão em um lugar indevido  
  
PLOFT (pequena marca da mão da Sango no rosto de Miroku)  
  
-Houshi hentai – ela disse e saiu pisando fundo e bufando em direção sua casa. "ai que raiva, ele é perfeito a não ser por esse maldito detalhezinho, huft. Hentai!!!!"  
  
"Essa menina é muito bonita, mas tinha que ser estressada?? Mas... Como ela sabe que eu sou um Houshi?!?!?!" -Ei Sango... Matte!!! -gritou ele.  
  
"ai meu Deus o que eu faço?" – Sango pensou desesperada  
  
Miroku deu uma corrida e a alcançou:  
  
Como você sabe que eu sou um Houshi????? – perguntou com falta de ar  
  
Ah... Bem é que um dia na aula de Matemática você deixou um caderno cair no chão... Eu o abri e dentro havia algumas anotações... Umas regras e... É isso... – falou Sango envergonhada  
  
Bonito hein???? Bisbilhotando nas coisas de um colega de classe... – disse o rapaz  
  
Por mim seria mais que isso – ela pensou alto(N/A: alto, mas na verdade baixo entendem??)  
  
Ã?? Você disse algo?? – perguntou ele confuso  
  
Que? Claro que não! Bom, tenho que ir, nos vemos no sábado, ja ne!- disse Sango saindo correndo.  
  
Ja ne...... – disse Miroku "garota estranha!!!"  
  
InuYasha com seu humor maravilhoso de sempre estava voltando resmungando para sua casa:  
  
Aquele houshi acha que eu sou igual a ele, quem disse que eu quero sair com aquelas bakas!! – falou InuYasha(N/A:Coitado tá falando sozinho) "Apesar de que a Kagome não é de se jogar fora... Ei!!! O que eu tô pensando?!!??!"  
  
E em meio desses pensamentos Inu foi para sua casa.  
  
........................  
  
Oie gente.... E ai tão gostando?? Espero que sim, não me culpem é minha primeira fic! Não pretendo demorar muito nos outros capítulos, tudo depende da minha imaginação. Por favor, deixem reviews. Queria agradecer muito a Amanda-chan que me ajudo muuuuuuito nesse capítulo. Arigatou Manda Beijões Samy Higurashi 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
A manhã seguinte amanheceu muito bonita, não havia um nuvem no céu. Sango acordou de seus sonhos, nos quais Miroku estava, com o som irritante de seu despertador ( O despertador era um hipopótamo de saia rosa que falava: "one, two, three, four...... wake up wake up!!").  
  
Ao tentar desligá-lo, ela derrubou tudo que estava em cima do criado-mudo e caiu da cama. Levantou e foi lentamente ao banheiro, entrando lá escorregou e caiu no chão  
  
- Hoje não é meu dia – disse desanimada E assim a manhã se prosseguiu, com Sango derrubando café na roupa, esbarrando em Kagome e a derrubando no chão, tropeçando no próprio pé entre várias outras coisas........  
  
A tarde ela foi tomar um sorvete com Kagome e quem elas encontraram na sorveteria???? Eles mesmos InuYasha e Miroku.  
  
Miroku se aproximou da mesa que as garotas estavam, arrastando o amigo  
  
- Olá Kagome-chan e ........ como é seu nome mesmo, Sa ....... ???  
  
Ao ouvir isso Sango sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida por uma pedra  
  
- Me chamo......Sango – disse num suspiro.  
  
- Ah..... verdade, olá para você também - disse Miroku  
  
- Oi – falou Sango nem um pouco animada  
  
- Ei InuYasha não seja mal educado e cumprimente as meninas!!! – falou Miroku  
  
- Feh!! Cuide da sua vida!! E falo com quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser – disse Inu irritado  
  
- Tá bom então – disse Miroku com pouco caso  
  
E assim a conversa continuou, com Sango derrubando um pouco de água em InuYasha....... até que Miroku, que não é nem um safado(ironia extrema!), viu uma bela jovem entrando e saiu correndo para dar sua clássica cantada:  
  
- E ai gatinha, quer ter um filho meu?? – perguntou o monge para pobre garota(pobre?? Com um cara lindo daquele do lado dela???)  
  
E ele recebeu como resposta um belo tapão na cara, junto com um fora!!  
  
A essa hora Sango já tinha saído correndo em direção ao banheiro, não queria que ninguém, principalmente Miroku, visse suas lágrimas que corriam incontroláveis pelo seu jovem rosto.  
  
- O que eu fiz para merecer isso?? Sofrer por um hentai desse!!! Não, não posso mais sofrer, se ele merecesse minhas lágrimas não me faria chorar!!!! – Sango já estava quase gritando  
  
Kagome que estava admirando InuYasha, se deu conta que a amiga não estava mais lá, quando olhou para o lado e viu Miroku perto de uma garota, e com uma marca vermelha no rosto, descobriu o porque da ausência da amiga e rapidamente se dirigiu ao banheiro.  
  
- Sango? Sangooo!! – exclamou Kagome ao entra no banheiro  
  
- É....é você Kagome??? – perguntou Sango com voz de choro  
  
- Não é Papai Noel!! – disse irônica – Claro que sou eu miga, o que aconteceu com você??  
  
- Ai K-chan você viu o que aquele houshi hentai fez? Viu uma garota bonita e já saiu correndo atrás dela – falou enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
  
- Hum.... imaginei que fosse isso, mas tenha calma ele é assim mesmo e você não deve se preocupar, um dia, quando ele estiver ao seu lado, ele irá perceber os erros que cometeu e vai ser a pessoa só pra você – disse Kagome  
  
- Muito obrigada Kagome-chan, você é uma ótima amiga! – falou Sango abraçando a amiga  
  
- Não tem problema, sempre que precisar pode contar comigo, agora enxugue essas lágrimas e vamos voltar para a mesa – disse Kagome  
  
- Certo! – disse Sango sorrindo  
  
E assim as duas saíram do banheiro e se dirigiram à mesa em que os rapazes se encontravam.  
  
Miroku ainda estavam com a marca da mão da menina em seu rosto  
  
"Bem feito!" – pensou Sango  
  
- Onde vocês estavam – perguntou Miroku  
  
- Estávamos apenas conversando – responde Kagome  
  
Sango evitava ao máximo olhar para o houshi, não queria encontrar aqueles olhos azuis.  
  
- Bah! Vocês meninas só sabem fofocar! – disse InuYasha  
  
- Cala boca seu baka!!! – exclamou Kagome  
  
- Vem calar, bruxa! – disse InuYasha  
  
Kagome pensou em fazer uma coisa, mas contou mentalmente até dez e resolveu não fazer...  
  
- Não vou desperdiçar meu tempo com você! – ela falou calmamente  
  
E eles ficaram brigando. Enquanto isso, Sango sentara ao lado de Miroku, que assistia a briga. Ele percebeu quando ela se sentou, olhou para ela e deu um sorriso. Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e olhou para o outro lado.  
  
- O que foi? – perguntou o houshi confuso  
  
- Nada – respondeu Sango  
  
- Por que você virou a cara quando eu sorri? – questionou novamente  
  
- Nem reparei que você sorriu..... virei porque pensei ter ouvido um barulho – falou a garota  
  
- Ah...... tá bom então, quando você acha que eles vão parar de brigar?– disse Miroku  
  
- "ai e agora, ele tá puxando assunto!" Hum, não sei, se tivermos sorte daqui a uma meia hora – disse rindo tentando parecer o mais natural possível  
  
- É – ele disse também rindo  
  
E continuaram assistindo a briga até que finalmente InuYasha e Kagome pararam de brigar e declararam paz ( fizeram até um trato que os dois assinaram, tudo bem que o trato estava escrito num guardanapo e com certeza não vai durar muito).  
  
- Bom já está na de ir – disse Kagome  
  
Os outros concordaram, se despediram e cada um foi para sua casa. Sango não conseguia parar de pensar em Miroku e no lindo sorriso que ele deu para ela. Ela estava pensando no que Kagome disse a ela.  
  
- "Acho que o Miroku não deve ser a pessoa só pra mim" – pensou tristemente ----------------------------------- A casa de Kagome era na mesma direção da casa de InuYasha, então eles estavam voltando "juntos", para InuYasha isso parecia não Ter importância, mas para Kagome era uma coisa ótima.  
  
- Hum você vai Sábado ao Shopping com a gente? – arriscou Kagome  
  
- Não sei ainda, por que você quer saber garota? – perguntou o hanyou  
  
- Que educação – murmurou Kagome – Por nada, só para saber  
  
- Feh!  
  
- InuYasha você acha que a Sango, se gostasse do Miroku, teria alguma chance com ele ? – ela perguntou após um tempo  
  
- Não sei...... perae ela gosta dele!?!?! o.O – perguntou abismado  
  
- Cl.......claro que não, eu só queria saber....é....hum...... de que tipo de garota ele gosta! – arranjou uma desculpa  
  
- Então é você que gosta dele?!?!?! – disse mais abismado ainda  
  
- Não – gritou – É que eu sou muito curiosa, e se de repente alguma amiga minha começar a gostar dele eu já posso falar pra ela desistir ou não. - falou  
  
- Ah......entendi (o Inu é tão ingênuo!), bom ele gosta de todo tipo de garotas: loiras, morenas, altas, baixas, e de preferência magras, bom isso é o que parece - respondeu  
  
- E você? De que tipo de garota você gosta – disse Kagome aproveitando sua "fama" de curiosa e tentando disfarçar a burrada  
  
- E....eu? – perguntou surpreso "Maldição, porque estou tão nervoso, foi só uma pergunta, basta dar a resposta" – Eu gosto de....não interessa!!  
  
- Tá bom então – disse fazendo pouco caso – Já estou chegando em casa, até amanhã  
  
- Até......  
  
Oie gente..... Bom o segundo capítulo não tá muito grande, vou tentar aumentar os próximos. Espero que estejam gostando! Por favor deixem reviews!!  
  
Hika14 – valeu pelos elogios, aqui está a continuação   
  
Kagome Kinomoto – que bom que você gostou, também espero que você me ajude   
  
Beijos  
  
Samy Higurashi 


	3. A preparação

Capítulo 3 - A Preparação  
  
Finalmente o grande dia (Sábado) havia chegado. Estava uma manhã fria e nublada, mas mesmo assim Sango acordou com toda disposição do mundo.  
  
Olhou para o relógio e este marcava 11 da manhã. Ela logo planejou o que iria fazer durante o dia e fez uma tabela:  
  
-12:00 h – almoço - Das 14:00 às 16:30 - escolher roupa, maquiagem, penteado, entre outros, para o encontro de hoje à noite. - 17:30 - começar a se arrumar para sair -19:00 - estar PRONTA  
  
- Ufa, vai ser um dia muito corrido - falou para si mesma - Kagome disse que iria vir para cá às 18:30 e os garotos iam passar às 19:00, tenho que estar pronta - falando isso foi almoçar. ------------------------------- Kagome que foi dormir muito tarde por ficar pensando no InuYasha e escolhendo sua roupa, acordou à uma da tarde com o telefone tocando:  
  
- Alô ? - disse Kagome com aquela típica voz de sono.  
  
- K-chan?? Hum.... Você estava dormindo? – perguntou Sango do outro lado da linha.  
  
- Não, imagina.... - disse tentado deixar sua voz num tom normal - Aconteceu algo??  
  
- Não, só liguei para confirmar que horas você vai vir aqui pra casa.  
  
-18:30 - responde Kagome louca para voltar a dormir.  
  
- Ta. Você já almoçou?  
  
- Almoçar?!?!?! – indagou Kagome confusa, e olhou para o relógio - Ah meu Deus já está muito tarde! Sango, tenho que desligar, a gente se fala mais tarde, beijos - falou desligando o telefone.  
  
-Tenho a impressão de que ela estava dormindo - pensou Sango pegando sua tabela.  
  
- Ai, ai, ai, não acredito que eu dormi tanto!!!!!!!!! - gritava Kagome desesperada, correndo para o banheiro. Ela odiava acordar tarde.  
  
Logo desceu para almoçar, o mais rápido que pode  
  
- Ohayou okaa-chan - disse ofegante ao chegar na cozinha.  
  
- Ohayou itoshii hito! Dormiu bem? - perguntou a mãe colocando comida em um prato e entregando-o à filha.  
  
- Hai, arigatou - disse pegando o prato  
  
A comida estava deliciosa e Kagome comeu sem pressa . Ao terminar ela lavou seu prato e subiu. Assim que passou pelo quarto do irmão, Souta, ele correu em sua direção.  
  
-Mana, joga vídeo game comigo? - pediu Souta fazendo cara de cachorrinho pidão.  
  
Kagome não resistindo a carinha do irmão aceitou e como sempre Souta perdeu.  
  
------------------------------------------ Inu, muito dedicado, acordou às 9:00 da manhã para arrumar a casa. Ele e Miroku moravam na mesma casa, (não pensem besteira) pois a mãe de Miroku se casou com o pai do InuYasha (então eles são quase irmãos) e para se livrar dos filhos compraram uma casa para eles. E como o pai do InuYasha é muito rico, ele manda dinheiro todo mês para eles pagarem as contas. Se dependesse de Miroku a casa seria uma bagunça e teriam festinhas todos os dias.  
  
O houshi acordou meio dia e foi direto para o computador.  
  
-A casa não é grande, InuYasha pode limpá-la sozinho - pensava o Houshi preguiçoso  
  
Às 18:30 Inu já estava pronto para sair, mas Miroku........  
  
----------------------------------- Voltando para seu quarto Kagome viu que já eram 17:00 e começou a se arrumar........19:30 e nada dos meninos. Elas já estavam ficando preocupadas até que ouviram uma buzina e desceram o mais rápido que conseguiam.  
  
Assim que as meninas chegaram no carro, Inu e Miroku ficaram boquiabertos com a beleza de Kagome e de Sango.  
  
Kagome estava com uma blusa com manga ¾ vermelha com um decote em "V" e um lindo dragão preto desenhado e com uma calça jeans azul-claro bem justa e com um belíssimo bordado. Tinha os cabelos presos em um trança.  
  
Já Sango usava uma saia preta que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, blusa tomara que caia azul, colada no corpo destacando suas curvas e seus cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.  
  
As garotas entraram no carro e os meninos ainda estavam babando por elas.  
  
- Uau!!!!!!! - exclamaram juntos.  
  
- Vamos então? - perguntou Kagome ruborizando.  
  
- Claro - respondeu Miroku, ligando o carro  
  
- Por que vocês se atrasaram? - Sango perguntou timidamente após um tempo.  
  
- Há..... É culpa da noiva aqui que ficou horas se arrumando - disse InuYasha apontando para Miroku.  
  
Todos caíram na risada, menos Miroku que ficou um pouco emburrado, mas logo melhorou.  
  
Assim eles chegaram no cinema e depois de uma breve discussão eles resolveram assistir Homem- aranha 2 ( que é um filme maravilhoso, o Tobey Maguire está mais lindo que antes.... ai desculpem não resisti ao comentário). InuYasha e Miroku pagaram as entradas das garotas.  
  
Já dentro da sala, eles sentaram-se da esquerda para a direita: Inu, Kagome, Sango e Miroku.  
  
Tudo estava bem até que no meio do filme.............. PLOFT!!!!!( ESSE FOI COM VONTADE!) Miroku não resistiu e colocou a mão na perna da Sango e recebeu o troco merecido.  
  
Kagome de vez em quando dava umas olhadas para InuYasha, este parecia interessadíssimo no filme .  
  
Até que, na cena do beijo, Miroku olhou para Sango:  
  
- Que tal imitarmos eles, Sango?  
  
Sango sentiu seu coração acelerar e suas bochechas queimarem, ela estava sem ar, não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer.  
  
Kagome percebeu que a amiga ficara tensa, mas deixou para falar com a amiga (ela) no final do filme.  
  
-A mão boba de Miroku deve ter entrado em ação de novo, não há motivo para se preocupar - pensou Kagome  
  
- É......É óbvio que não! Houshi hentai - exclamou Sango  
  
- Calma, é só um beijinho - falou fazendo bico.  
  
- Chega - disse Sango dando um cascudo nele.  
  
- Tá bom!  
  
E assim o filme continuou normalmente, até que a carteira de Kagome caiu no chão e Inu viu. Ambos abaixaram-se para pegá-la e Inu acabou colocando a mão em cima da mão de Kagome.  
  
-Como é macia - pensou Inu  
  
Eles ficaram ali parados por um tempo de mãos dadas e olhando um nos olhos do outro. Os olhos de Kagome por serem muito bonitos hipnotizaram InuYasha e Kagome era fascinada pelos olhos âmbar dele. Até que, com uma cena de explosão que houve no filme, Kagome despertou.  
  
- licença InuYasha - falou Kagome vermelha como uma pimenta.  
  
- Ah, claro, desculpe - falou tirando a mão de cima da dela.  
  
Este estava igualmente vermelho, mas não foi possível ver, porquê estava escuro.  
  
-Por que eu não tirei a mão logo de cima da dela? Por que eu me senti tão bem ao tocar nela? Por que não consegui parar de olhar nos olhos dela?? - pensou ele  
  
-Ai que vergonha....... Por que não tirei a mão logo de lá? Ah....... Os olhos dele, eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, era como se os olhos dele me atraíssem, eu estava fora de mim! - pensou ela  
  
Essas e muitas outras perguntas estavam incomodando ambos.  
  
Logo o filme terminou  
  
------------------------------ DICIONÁRIO:  
  
Ohayou okaa-chan - bom dia mãe  
  
Ohayou itoshii hito - bom dia querida  
  
Hai - sim  
  
Arigatou - obrigada  
  
Houshi - monge  
  
Hentai - pervertido  
  
Oie gente, Espero que estejam gostando. Eu sei que terminou meio do nada, mas eu queria deixar o resto do encontro pro próximo capítulo. Desculpem a demora........ É que eu escrevi esse capítulo em guardanapos e depois fiquei com preguiça de passar pro computador. Arigatou Amanda-chan por Ter revisado pra mim Bom, mas vou agradecer pelos reviews: não recebi nenhum review :'( 


	4. O encontro

**Capítulo 4 - o encontro**

Os quatro saíram da sala do cinema. O shopping era um dos maiores da cidade, tinha cinco andares, o teto que era de vidro e revelava uma linda noite enfeitada com várias estrelas nesse shopping havia milhares de lojas, todas que você possa imaginar

Como já era de se esperar, Sango e Kagome paravam em todas as lojas que tinha uma vitrine bonita. Nessa quem se ferrou foram os rapazes, que serviram de cabide para os montes de sacolas das garotas, essas pararam em pelo menos 89 por cento das lojas.

A loja que interessou até mesmo os rapazes foi uma loja de roupas, ENORME, tinha roupas de todos os tipos. Era uma loja com

dois andares muitos bem iluminados e o que a diferenciava das outras era o fato de que ao lado das roupas femininas à parede era pintada de azul e a parte de roupas masculinas era pintada de rosa

-Não sei porque, mas tive uma vontade de comprar um presente para Sango... - pensou Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente (bem maliciosamente)

Kagome foi direto para a parte de blusas e viu uma mais linda que a outra: umas com símbolos japoneses, outras com flores, ela teve vontade de comprar todas, mas olhou para trás e vi

u InuYasha, ainda na porta da loja, com pelo menos umas 20 sacolas na mão (todas dela) e resolveu se controlar.

Sango ainda ficou um tempo parada na porta admirada pelo tamanho da loja, mas logo foi em direção à parte de vestidos, pouco tempo depois já estavasegurando uns cinco.

-Qual desses será que o Miroku vai gostar mais?? - pensou Sango, e pegou um bem curto - Não, não vou fazer isso. - E dizendo isso deixou todos os vestidos lá, procurando algo de interessante pela loja.

Inu muito curioso foi ver o segundo andar da loja, chegando lá ficou um pouco decepcionado, pois aquele era o andar de sapatos, o que definitivamente não lhe interessava nem um pouco, afinal ele não usa sapatos. Assim ele voltou ao andar de baixo e foi dar uma andada pela loja, mas estava decidido, não ia comprar nada.

Miroku foi para a parte de vestidos assim que Sango se retirou de lá.

-Hum, tem que ser fácil de abrir, e do meu gosto - pensava Miroku olhando para os vestidos - Esse aqui é perfeito - falou pegando um vestido preto bem justo, com um decote em ?v?, curto, batia mais ou menos no meio da coxa.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, InuYasha já tinha cansado de esperar e saiu da loja. Kagome não queria deixá-lo sozinho e o acompanhou. Eles se sentaram em um banco próximo à entrada da loja.

- E ai, gostou do filme? - perguntou Kagome tentando puxar assunto.

- Feh, já vi melhores - respondeu, ficou um pouco perturbado, por ter lembrado do que acontecera durante o filme.

- Com essa educação você vai longe - Kagome falou ironicamente

- Não pedi sua opinião sua bruxa - falou Inu aumentando o tom de voz

- Cala sua boca, baka! -Kagome quase gritou

- Vem calar humana fraca - gritando também.

- Grosso! Urusai - falou, tentando diminuir o tom ao perceber que algumas pessoas olhavam para eles.

E assim se seguiu uma discussão, que foi interrompida pela voz de alguns garotinhos gritando: Sai daqui seu hanyou inútil! Pára de sujar o chão do shopping!

Antes que InuYasha pudesse Ter alguma reação........

- Não tem nenhum hanyou inútil aqui não!! Quem vocês pensam que são para xingar meu amigo?!?! Saiam daqui moleques intrometidos, ninguém pedi

u a opinião de vocês! - gritou Kagome, muito brava.

Ela tinha gritado tanto que os meninos ficaram assustados e saíram correndo. Inu estava paralisado após ter ouvido aquilo.

- A....amigo?!?! Ninguém nunca se preocupou assim comigo antes, muito menos me defendeu assim, só a minha mãe - pensava ele - Kagome não se importa que eu seja um hanyou! Ela me aceita como eu sou, diferente daquela cobra da Kikyou!!!! Kagome.........

- Você acredita numa coisa dessas? Que absurdo, essa gente não respeita ninguém!! - falou Kagome se virando para ele.

- Vo....você me chamou de amigo? ? perguntou.

- Claro....., mas se você não me considera uma amiga tudo bem, é que......

- Não, quer dizer sim eu te considero uma amiga! ? cortou-a, e disse abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Que bom - disse também sorrindo.

Kagome ia começar uma conversa quando Sango e Miroku saíram da loja, e como sempre Miroku tinha uma marca vermelha no rosto e Sango estava bufando. Kagome e InuYasha não puderam evitar o riso.

-O que foi dessa vez? - perguntou Inu.

- Esse hentai passou a mão em mim! - respondeu Sango furiosa.

- Eu só......

- Cala boca, hentai - gritou Sango.

- Muito bem agora já chega, vocês dois, vamos continuar andando - falou Kagome separando os dois.

Após isso Kagome reclamou que estava com fome, os outros concordaram e foram para a praça de alimentação.

Esta era realmente muito grande, tinha restaurantes de todos os tipo e estava bem cheia. Eles demoraram um pouco, mas logo acharam uma mesavazia e os quatro se sentaram. Sango se recusou a sentar do lado de Miroku e quem teve que sentar lá foi InuYasha, que fez isso totalmente forçado.

Kagome quis comer na Pizza Hut, InuYasha comeu no Coração Mineiro (hahuahauahuahauahuauahuahau), Miroku pegou sua comida no Viena e Sango foi bem original escolhendo WacDonald?s ( não está escrito errado, no anime a Kagome e as amigas dela sempre comem nesse lugar)

Enquanto estavam jantando, passaram dois garotos, que assobiaram para Sango e Kagome, ambas ruborizaram,e os garotos encostaram-se à mesa que elas se encontravam.

- Olá gatinhas, meu nome é Kouga e esse é meu amigo Houjo ? - disse apontando para outro - Qual é o nome de vocês?

- Olá! - responderam juntas - Eu sou Sango e essa é Kagome.

- Acho que já está na hora de irmos embora! - falou InuYa

sha um pouco bravo.

- Também acho ? - concordou Miroku.

- Verdade - falou Kouga olhando para os rapazes, este era um homem alto com olhos e cabelos castanho - Já está na hora de vocês irem embora, garotos.

- Ora, seu....

- Calma InuYasha - falou Miroku segurando o amigo.

InuYasha conseguiu se soltar sem muito esforço e foi para cima de Kouga e Houjo, que era um homem de estatura mediana, também com olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas quando se aproximou, parou de repente, e percebeu o cheiro deles.

- Cuidado!! São youkais! - gritou Inu, correndo para proteger os amigos.

**- **Para um hanyou você até que é bem esperto! - falou Houjo. Logo ambos já tinham a aparência verdadeira. Eram enormes youkais mariposa.

As pessoas que estavam no shopping corriam desesperadas para fora, em pouco tempo, apenas Inu, Miroku, Sango e Kagome continuaram lá com os youkais.

- Miroku, tire-as daqui, rápido! - gritou InuYasha indicando as meninas.

- Certo, tome cuidado ? dizendo isso pegou Kagome e Sango e as levou para saída do shopping.

- Não!!! Eu não posso deixar o InuYasha sozinho, tenho que ajudá-lo! - Kagome batia em Miroku que a puxava para a porta e conseguiu se soltar.

Foi correndo para uma loja de arco e flecha que havia lá perto (não disse que esse shopping tinha todas as lojas que vocês podiam imaginar?) pegou um arco e um punhado de flechas, saiu da loja e foi rapidamente para onde Inu estava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui!?! - perguntou InuYasha desesperado.

- Te ajudando, baka, nunca vou te deixar sozinho! - falou Kagome mirando e atirando em Kouga, este deu um grito de dor.

-O que ela está falando? Eu nunca fiz nada para ela me tratar assim, acho que devia ser mais educado com ela... - pensou ele.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! - Kagome gritou ao ser atingida no braço por Houjo.

- Kagome!!!!!!!!!! - gritou InuYasha.

E assim InuYasha atacou Houjo com todas suas forças, este caiu morto no chão, logo em seguida atacou Kouga que também acabou sendo morto e Inu foi correndo até o local que Kagome estava.

- Kagome! Kagome sua baka........ Você não devia ter vindo até aqui! - falou pegando-a no colo.

- Eu.... Eu queria te ajudar, não queria que você se machucasse - disse com uma voz fraca.

- Shh.... Não se esforce - disse colocando o dedo na boca dela - vou te levar pra minha casa e lá nós cuidamos de você.

Kagome apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Assim que saíram do shopping InuYasha explicou o que aconteceu lá dentro e todos foram para casa de Miroku e de InuYasha. Lá Inu colocou Kagome na cama do quarto dele, que era no andar de cima e retornou para o andar de baixo indo para cozinha. Ao passar pela sala viu Sango sentada do lado oposto de Miroku.

- Ei InuYasha, já podemos ir ver K-chan? - perguntou Sango.

- Ainda não, fiquem quietinhos ai, enquanto eu cuido dela ? falou.

Na cozinha ele preparou uma compressa de ervas para Kagome, voltou rapidamente para seu quarto. Ao entrar viu que Kagome estava no lugar que ele a tinha deixado.

- Kagome? Como está se sentindo? - perguntou se aproximando de sua cama.

- Eu.... Estou melhor - respondeu passando a mão no ferimento do seu braço.

- Ótimo, coloque essa compressa no ferimento, enquanto eu vou preparar um chá pra você - disse saindo do quarto.

-Nossa! Desde quando será que ele se preocupa comigo?!? - pensou sentando-se na cama.

Só agora reparou como era o quarto de InuYasha: um cômodo grande, com vários pôsteres de bandas de Rock e de Heavy Metal, tinha um escrivaninha toda bagunçada com livros da escola e ao lado um computador.

- Uau! Que quarto legal! - pensou voltando a se deitar e colocando a compressa no braço ferido.

Depois de uns cinco minutos InuYasha voltou com uma xícara de chá e entregou-a para Kagome, esta bebeu devagar porquê estava muito quente, ela achou horrível.

- Do que é esse chá? - perguntou - Tem um gosto......... Ruim!

- É chá verde! - respondeu Inu, ele não se ofendeu, pois também achava esse chá horrível - Eu sei que o gosto é ruim, mas funciona muito bem

- Não acredito! - falou indignada - Parece que o mundo inteiro todo toma esse bendito chá verde, como se não bastasse minha mãe, minha madrinha e meu tio tentando socar esse chá em mim e você também!

- Calma bruxa, você vai me agradecer quando fizer efeito.

- Arigatou, baka - falou sorrindo - Chame Sango aqui!

- Sim, sua majestade - falou ironicamente.

Chegando na andar de baixo InuYasha se depara com uma cena meio estranha: Sango está com um pacote no colo e Miroku está com uma marca no rosto.

------ FlashBack -----

- Porque o InuYasha está demorando tanto? - perguntou Sango impaciente.

- Não sei........- respondeu Miroku - Hum, Sango. Eu comprei uma coisa pra você lá no shopping - disse entregando um pacote para ela.

- Ahn? O que é isso? - perguntou pegando o pacote.

- Um presente oras!!

- A ...... arigatou - disse abrindo o pacote.

Ela ficou maravilhada com o presente, até que reparou o comprimento do vestido.

- O que você está pensando? Por que me deu esse vestido? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Pra que você acha? - falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ora que abusado! - falou - Você não pode fazer nada sem pensar em besteiras?

- Mas eu não disse nada - Miroku sorriu ao ver Sango ficar vermelha ? Mas se você quiser que eu pense besteira ..... - Miroku comentou se aproximando.

- Sai de perto de mim - dizendo isso deu um tapa nele.

- Credo que violência desnecessária! - disse massageando o rosto.

- Você mereceu! - falou Sango.

-...............

- Que droga! Agora aposto que ele já vai correndo atrás de outra - sussurrou Sango, mas não foi baixo o bastante e Miroku ouviu.

- Ela não gosta de me ver c

om outras garotas, então isso quer dizer que.... - pensou Miroku.

Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido por um ''cof, cof '' de InuYasha.

----- Fim do FlashBack -------

- Desculpem atrapalhar esse momento de meditação dos dois, mas Kagome quer falar com Sango - falou InuYasha e em seguida foi para o ba

nheiro - Estou indo tomar banho.

- Arigatou InuYasha - disse Sango se levantando e indo em direção à escada.

Sango subiu rapidamente, pois estava muito preocupada com a amiga. Chegando no quarto, Kagome estava sentada na cama esperando por Sango.

- K-chan! Você está bem? - perguntou Sango abraçando a amiga.

- Aham e agradeceria se você parasse de me enforcar...

- Gomen ne - gota disse soltando a amiga - Ahn, você queria falar comigo?

- É, eu queria avisar pra você que eu já estava melhor hum..... Pelo jeito você ficou bastante tempo sozinha com o Miroku - falou levantando a sobrancelha do mesmo

jeito que Miroku faz.

- Pois é..... - falou ficando um pouco corada.

- E ai como foi? Aconteceu algo? - perguntou a amiga ansiosa pela resposta.

-... Nada, quer dizer - essas últimas palavras não passaram de sussurros.

- O que? - indagou Kagome não acreditando - O Miroku não fez nada? Essa eu pago pra ver!

- Na verdade - falou com a voz firme novamente - No começo estava tudo bem...... Até que ele me deu isso.

Dizendo isso Sango entregou o pacote para a amiga, esta abriu e se deparou com um belo vestido, tirou-o da caixa e se assustou um pouco com o comprimento do mesmo:

- Nossa - disse Kagome espantada - não é um pouco curto demais?

- É - falou Sango um pouco triste - Quando ele me deu o presente eu fiquei tão feliz, mas depois percebi que era mais uma das safadezas dele.

- Não necessariamente - falou Kagome tentando animar a amiga - Às vezes ele juntou o útil ao agradável, ele pode estar

começando a sentir algo por você e aproveitando a situação ele também fez algo que o agradasse.

- É, pode ser que você esteja certa minha cara amiga! - falou, abrindo um lindo.

**Oie gente!**

**Bom como foi possível reparar, esse capítulo saiu um pouco maior que o esperado, mas eu não tive como fazê-lo menor.**

**No próximo capítulo vocês vão ver a visão dos meninos sobre esse caso.**

**Agora aos agradecimentos:**

**Primeiro queria agradecer ao Monkey Minamino e a Hika por terem me ajudado a fazer esse capítulo. Olha vocês não sabem o quanto me ajudaram, muitíssimo obrigada **

**Amanda-chan - Valeu pelo review e eu já arrumei o que você me falou, é bom saber que posso contar com você miga.**

**darck angel - Bom saber que você está gostando! Não se preocupe vai Ter**

**beijos hehehehe.**

**Beijokas**

**Samy Higurashi**


	5. Conversas

Capítulo 5 - Conversas 

Enquanto isso na sala......

- O que você fez dessa vez Miroku? – perguntou InuYasha sentando-se ao lado de Miroku no sofá de sua grande sala.

A sala é um dos aposentos preferidos de Miroku, pois é bem grande e arejada, com algumas flores( a maioria não dura cinco dias), uma televisão de 50 polegadas, uma estante cheia de filmes e outra com livros, uma poltrona muito confortável, um sofá branco e um "pufe" azul, que combinava com as paredes pintadas de azul claro.

- Eu não fiz nada, dessa vez ela que pensou besteira! – exclamou.

- Nossa! Isso pega? – perguntou Inu ironicamente, se afastando de Miroku.

- Há, há, há, muito engraçado! – falou Miroku – Eu não entendo as mulheres, eu tento agradá-las e elas fazem essa desfeita comigo.

- Mas afinal, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Inu confuso.

- No shopping......Eu comprei um vestido pra ela – contou pausadamente.

- E qual é o problema disso? – perguntou ainda mais confuso.

- O comprimento do vestido – falou baixando a cabeça, era a primeira vez que estava envergonhado por Ter feito algo desse tipo. – Ela achou que eu tinha comprado pensando em alguma safadeza, em **parte **ela estava certa.

- Eu sab........ Quer dizer, então por que você não conversa com ela? – questionou ao ver, pela primeira vez, o amigo assim por causa de uma garota.

- Eu, não pensei nisso, não sei o que falar – respondeu.

- Bom então é melhor você pensar, assim que ela descer fale com ela – comentouInu.

- Tá bom! – falou se animando um pouco – Mas então como a senhorita Kagome está? Você estava com ela lá no seu quarto, né?

- Ela está be..... – dizia, mas parou ao terminar de "processar" a frase e entender o que o amigo queria dizer – Você não tem jeito mesmo! Eu não faria nada com ela enquanto ela está machucada.

Ele se xingou de todos os palavrões que ele conhecia ao perceber o que tinha falado, queria muito poder voltar ao passado e não Ter dito aquilo.

- Hum – disse Miroku levantando a sobrancelha ( adoro o jeito que ele faz isso, é tão a cara dele!) – Então quer dizer que quando ela estiver bem vocês.......

Mas foi interrompido por um soco na cabeça.

- Feh! Eu nunca faria nada com uma - "garota linda daquela"(pensou suspirando) – Bruxa daquela!

- Uhum, eu finjo que acredito em você!

- Bah! Cala a boca, houshi – dizendo isso Inu reparou que Sango já estava descendo e levantou-se indo em direção ao lado da escada.

- Ei, InuYasha, onde você vai? – perguntou.

Inu fez um sinal apontando para a escada e encostando-se na parede. Miroku demorou um pouco para entender, mas logo sentiu o perfume doce de Sango. Chegando na sala Sango sentou-se bem longe de Miroku.

- Sango, eu queria falar com você... – falou bem baixo, não estava feliz pelo que tinha feito.

- Se for mais uma de suas cantadas, eu não quero saber – falou olhando para os sapatos, que no momento pareciam a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Não, eu só queria explicar por que eu te dei o presente – falou.

-.............

- Eu o comprei, somente para te agradar – disse, ele estava começando a entender seus sentimentos em relação à Sango – Não queria te magoar.

-...............

- Por favor, me desculpe – pediu.

- Eu....... Não sei – falou, agora olhava diretamente para os olhos de Miroku, os olhos azuis pelos quais ela era apaixonada, os olhos azuis da pessoa pela qual era apaixonada. Era muito difícil negar algo para ele, enquanto os olhos dele transmitiam que ele dizia a verdade.

- Eu entendo – ao dizer isso cabisbaixo, ele se levantou para deixar a sala.

- Matte! – falou Sango - Eu te perdoou.... E muito obrigada pelo presente, eu vou usá-lo com muito carinho!

Ao ouvir isso, Miroku abriu um largo sorriso, sentou-se no sofá novamente, ao lado do Sango e ligou a televisão para eles assistiram algo.

-----------------------------

Assim que Sango chegou no andar de baixo, InuYasha subiu para ver Kagome.

"toc, toc, toc" (tentei imitar o barulho do Inu batendo em uma porta, mas não deu muito certo : /)

- Quem é? – perguntou Kagome.

- É o lobo mal! – respondeu InuYasha.

- Pode entrar, senhor lobo mal –respondeurindo.

- Que bom ver que você está rindo – falou ao entrar no quarto – O ferimento está melhor?

- Não muito – falou colocando a mão sobre o ferimento e se sentando na cama.

Então InuYasha se aproximou e ficou de pé ao lado dela.

- Feh! Vocês humanos são fracos – comentou indo para trás e encostando-se na parede.

- Por isso preciso de alguém que cuide de mim – disse olhando para ele ( Indireta!!!!! Que aliás foi bem direta)

Este sentiu seu rosto esquentar, não sabia o que dizer.

- É, então você tem sorte, pois tem vários amigos pra cuidar de você – disse Inu.

- E por acaso, você é um deles? – perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Ahn..... É.... Sim, eu vou...... Cuidar de você sempre..... Que você precisar – respondeu, agora ele tinha certeza que estava muuuuuuito vermelho.

- Que bom ...

A essa altura do campeonato eles estavam muito próximos, ele podia sentir o cheiro dela, o qual ele amava. A cena era a seguinte: o Inu encostado na parede, Kagome "encostada" nele.

Kagome fechou os olhos, podia sentir a respiração dele, logo seus lábios colaram-se e eles começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, ele a puxou contra seu corpo e ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, até que a porta foi aberta por Miroku e Sango.

Kagome ao ver a amiga de boca aberta, "lembrou" da posição que estava com InuYasha e se afastou rapidamente, Inu estava ainda paralisado pelo beijo e demorou um pouco pra raciocinar.

- Desculpem atrapalhar – falou Miroku, pronto para fechar a porta.

- Não! – InuYasha falou desesperado, saindo correndo para fora do quarto e Miroku foi correndo atrás dele. Ficaram no quarto apenas Sango e Kagome.

- Você estava fazendo o que eu acho que você estava fazendo, ou era respiração boca à boca mesmo? – perguntou Sango rindo – Ele que te beijou ou você beijou ele?

- Ai, Sango........ Eu comecei a chegar perto dele...... E ele entrou no meu "joguinho" e começou a se aproximar de mim também – Kagome começou a falar e contou tudo que aconteceu para a amiga.

- Não acredito!! Que kawaii!! – exclamava Sango depois da Kagome contar.

- Mas e você e o Miroku se resolveram? – perguntou interessada.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim – falou sorrindo – Ele parecia verdadeiro ao me pedir desculpa, e estava com um "ar triste".

- Ótimo!

---------------------------

Na sala......

- Você beijou ela!! – Miroku não parava de repetir - Tá ficando safadinho, hein?

- Feh! Chega de falar sobre isso – falou Inu que já estava se irritando.

- Isso porque você disse que não faria nada com ela! – disse ignorando o amigo.

- Pára Miroku!!!! – gritou InuYasha e deu um soco na cabeça de Miroku.

- Tá bom..... Não precisa se irritar.

- E você conseguiu conversar com a Sango? – perguntou Inu tentando mudar de assunto.

- Claro! – respondeu – É isso ai, rapadura é doce, mas num é mole não!

- Como você é modesto – falou ironicamente

Oie gente! 

**E ai gostaram do capítulo? Esse capítulo foi um dos que eu demorei menos pra fazer até agora!**

**Desculpem se a parte do Inu e da Kagome não está boa..... é que eu tenho o final para o Miroku e a Sango então fica difícil colocar o Inu e a K-chan, mas o romance deles não poderia ficar de fora**, **afinal eles formam um casal LINDOOOO!!!!!**

**Deixem reviews, por favor!!**

**Aqui vão os agradecimentos:**

**Bianca Himura –** Valeu pelo review, que bom que você está gostando. Bom quanto à suas perguntas, as declarações não iram demorar muito para acontecer.

**Hika14 – **Brigadão**, **pelo review e por estar me acompanhado desde o começo

Queria agradecer também à Amanda-chan por Ter revisa o capítulo pra mim

Já vou indo

Beijos

Samy Higurashi


	6. Surpresas

Capítulo 6 – Surpresa 

Já passava das três da madrugadae todos estavam reunidos no quarto de InuYasha.

Kagome estava sentada na cama, Sango estava ao seu lado. Miroku com a marca da mão da Sango no rosto, estava de pé num dos cantos do cômodo e InuYasha encostado na parede, exatamente onde havia beijado Kagome, evitando ao máximo encarar alguém, principalmente sua amada

O silêncio estava começando a incomodar a todos, Sango olhou para o relógio e resolveu quebrar o silêncio predominante

- Já está na hora de irmos, né Kagome? – disse levantando-se

- É vamos – respondeu Kagome

- Já? - perguntou Miroku triste.

- Sim – falaram juntas, rindo.

Sango ajudou Kagome a se levantar pois ela estava muito fraca ainda. Elas foram caminhando lentamente até a porta do quarto. Kagome tropeçou em algo que estava no chão e caiu, mas antes que tocasse o chão, algo a segurou, ou melhor ALGUÉM, era InuYasha.

Ele estava a segurando pela cintura e logo a colocou de pé.

- InuYasha, você poderia carregar Kagome até lá em baixo, por favor? – pediu Sango fazendo cara de inocente.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me ajude, eu machuquei o braço, não a perna! – exclamou Kagome.

- Você está fraca, deixe-o ajudá-la – falou Sango.

- Não precisa – disse Kagome, soltando-se de InuYasha.

Porém ao dar dois passos, acabou desequilibrando-se e quase caiu, contudoInuYasha tornou a segurá-la.

- Vai aceitar minha ajuda agora? – finalmente InuYasha falou, porém não a encarou.

- Está bem – aceitou com cara emburrada, mas sorrindo por dentro.

E assim, ela permitiu que InuYasha a pegasse no colo. Eles ( Kagome e Inu) desceram as escadas e Inu colocou-a no sofá sentando ao seu lado para esperar por Sango

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada de Sango aparecer. Kagome resolveu que tinha que falar com InuYasha.

- InuYasha – começou - Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo bei..... Pelo o que eu fiz e --

- Não tem problema – ele a cortou – Não foi ruim, para você estar pedindo desculpas....

Tanto ele quanto ela estavam MUITO vermelhos.

-"Por que eu disse isso??" - pensava ele.

No quarto....

- Acho que já deu tempo deles conversarem – falou Sango sorrindo.

- É – disse Miroku massageando a bochecha, para variar, recém acertada.

- Bom, já vou descer, tchau – e dizendo isso ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Miroku....

Chegando lá em baixo Sango viu que ambos estavam muito vermelhos, e concluiu que eles tiveram a conversa.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sango sorrindo.

- Claro – respondeu Kagome se levantando – Tchau.... InuYasha.....

- Tchau.

E elas foram embora. Sango acompanhou Kagome até a casa dela efoi para a própria depois. As duas deram todas as explicações para os pais e tudo acabou bem.

E então segunda-feira chegou, Kagome já estava um pouco melhor, o ferimento já estava começando a cicatrizar.

Como sempre ela estava atrasada, mas conseguiu chegar antes do professor na sala. Todos os alunos viram o ferimento no braço dela e ela explicou o que aconteceu pelo menos umas 500 vezes, sempre destacando que InuYasha havia cuidado dela.

A semana passou muito rápido na opinião de Kagome e ela estava muito feliz, pois sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmão iam viajar e a casa irai ser só dela na Sexta, Sábado e parte do Domingo, mas ao chegar na escola Quinta ela teve uma surpresa

- K-chan, eu preciso muito que você me faça um favor – falou Sango.

- Claro , pode pedir – disse Kagome.

- Hum.... Eu preciso que você leve o InuYasha para dormir na sua casa de Sexta para o Sábado– falou atropelando todas as palavras.

- O que?!?! – gritou Kagome – Você é louca??

- Calma, eu vou te explicar.... – começou Sango - É que o Miroku me convidou para ir dormir na casa dele da Sexta para o Sábado, mas se você não lembra a casa é do InuYasha também, e o Miroku pediu para eu pedir para você, para o InuYasha dormir na sua casa...

- Mas você conhece a reputação do Miroku, eu acho melhor --

- Relaxa, K-chan, eu não vou deixar ele encostar um dedo em mim, vai ser bom eu dormir lá, porquê pode ser que eu descubra o que ele sente por mim – disse Sango com os olhos brilhando.

Kagome não podia recusar isso para a amiga, ela estava tão feliz.

- Tá bom, mas o InuYasha sabe disso? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não sei, o Miroku disse que ia falar com ele, vamos para a aula logo.

As primeiras aulas correram normalmente, logo o sinal tocou, indicando que era a hora do intervalo. Kagome precisava falar com InuYasha para saber o que tinha-se resolvido. Procurou, procurou e logo o encontrou em meio de uma rodinha de amigos.

- InuYasha – falou se aproximando dele – Eu posso falar com você um instante?

- Claro.

"Vai lá garanhão, arranjou uma gatinha, hein?" – falou um dos amigos do Inu.

Ao ouvir isso InuYasha lançou um olhar mortal para o amigo e achou melhor ficar quieto. Após se afastarem da rodinha Kagome começou:

- A Sango estava me falando que ela ia dormir na casa de vocês amanhã, e disse que o Miroku queria que você dormisse lá em casa....

- É, fiquei sabendo, mas eu não quero incomodar sua família – falou Inu.

- Minha família vai sair de viagem amanhã, se você quiser pode dormir lá sem problema – falou Kagome, tinha que insistir, não queria decepcionar a amiga.

- Tá, então que horas?

- A hora que a Sango e o Miroku quiserem – disse Kagome rindo.

- Eu falo com ele e você fala com ela e hoje depois da aula a gente combina direito

Assim que ele acabou de falar o sinal tocou e eles foram juntos para a classe.

Oie gente! 

**Desculpem por eu Ter demorado, é que meu computador estava consertando e demorou muito tempo pra ficar pronto.**

**Ah, eu postei minha Segunda fic pulando de alegria , espero que vocês leiam e gostem, é one-shot (um capítulo só) e romance, se chama "A escolha".**

**Hum..... só pra avisar, em alguns capítulos tem uns pontos de interrogação em lugares errados(problemas do meu pc, então não estranharem) **

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Monkey Minamino – valeu por Ter me dado idéias para continuar, kisses **

**Brigada Amanda-chan por revisar a fic pra mim**

Tassi Higurashi – que bom que você está gostando. Viva Yu Yu Hakusho! Marcella – Valeu pelo review! 

**Rina Inverse – Também acho o Housh-sama lindo.! Ai ai suspirando Brigada pelo review**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan – Brigadão pelos elogios, miga. **

**Kisses**

**Samy Higurashi **


	7. Nada confortável

Capítulo 7 

O restante das aulas prosseguiu normalmente e logo terminaram. Sango, Miroku, Kagome e InuYasha encontraram-se no portão de saída do colégio.

- E então, o que resolveram? – perguntou InuYasha.

- A Sango vai dormir lá em casa e você vai dormir na casa da Kagome, simples - respondeu Miroku.

- E que horas? – desta vez foi Kagome que perguntou.

- Depois da escola, que tal? – falou Sango.

- Tá – responderam todos juntos.

Cada um foi para suas respectivas casas, porém Sango foi para a casa de Kagome. Ela estava muito feliz por tudo Ter dado certo.

- Cheguei! – gritou Kagome ao entrar na casa.

- Olá, querida – falou a mãe da Kagome(alguém sabe o nome da mãe dela??) – Olá para você também Sango.

- Oi, senhora Higurashi – falou Sango educadamente.

- Vão se sentando à mesa, que eu já vou servir o almoço – falou a mãe de Kagome, posteriormente se dirigindo à cozinha.

Elas almoçaram e subiram para o quarto de Kagome (como vocês podem reparar, todas as casas são sobrados, o quarto de ninguém é no sótão; comentário inútil).

- Ai, nem vou conseguir dormir estava noite – disse Sango suspirando – E espero que você e o InuYasha se entendam logo......(de novo ela levantou a sobrancelha igual ao Miroku).

- Acho que você estava passando tempo demais com o Miroku – falou Kagome após o ato da amiga.

- Eu não acho, queria estar passando mais tempo com ele – Sango falava, olhando para o "nada", com se estivesse viajando em seus pensamentos.

- Nossa, olha o que o amor pode fazer com uma pessoa – comentou Kagome, para si mesma.

Sango e Kagome conversaram mais um pouco, depois fizeram as lições, conversaram, estudaram, e conversaram mais, e assim a tarde passou-se rapidamente.

Sango foi para casa lá pelas 8 da noite. Kagome foi tomar um banho, depois jantou e foi se deitar as 10, porém não conseguiu dormiu tão cedo. Ficou pensando em como seria a noite seguinte. Os mesmos pensamentos percorriam as cabeças de mais três adolescentes.

A manhã seguinte finalmente chegou. Kagome acordou no horário certo, ou seja, não estava atrasada (O.O). Ela se trocou vagarosamente, mas estava muito nervosa. Chegando no andar de baixo, viu que a mesa do café da manhã já estava posta.

- Bom dia – falou Kagome para todos

- Filha, nós já estamos de saída – disse a mãe dela, colocando as malas na porta – O telefone do hotel está na mesa da cozinha, junto com alguns números de emergência, se comporte bem, não abra a porta pra ninguém estranho, tem comida congelada no "freezer", se cuide.

- Tá bom mãe, boa viagem para vocês, tchau – disse Kagome abraçando a todos e os vendo deixar a casa.

Pronto, a casa era todinha dela....... E logo do InuYasha também. Ela acabou de tomar o café da manhã sem pressa, terminou de se arrumar e foi para a escola. Ela chegou lá 20 minutos antes de tocar o sinal da entrada.

- Agora eu acredito em milagres – exclamou Sango ao ver Kagome chegando na escola.

- Muito engraçado.... – falou Kagome.

- Caiu da cama, miga? – perguntou rindo.

- Pois é......

- O "povo" lá da sua casa já foi embora?

- Aham.

- Hum.....O papo tá bom, mas é melhor nos irmos para a classe.

Kagome concordou. As duas se dirigiram para a sala de aula. Kagome sentou-se atrás de Sango e reparou que ela olhava para o Miroku de cinco em cinco minutos.

O sinal do intervalo tocou, mas Kagome preferiu não descer e ficou na classe, terminando as lições que ela tinha que fazer. Estava tão concentrada, que nem percebeu que alguém entrara na sala e sentara do lado dela.

- Kagome.... – falou uma voz masculina.

- AH! – Kagome gritou assustada – Que susto, InuYasha. Da onde você saiu??

- Da porta....

- Nossa como eu não vi você entrar?

- Ah.... Você estava muito concentrada e.... Ahn..... Eu queria saber, se eu posso mesmo dormir lá na sua casa, eu não quero incomodar, e quero saber se você fez isso porque foi obrigada pela Sango ou pelo Miroku. – falou sério.

- Não, ninguém me obrigou a nada, e eu já disse que você não vai incomodar – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Tá – falou Inu também sorrindo e saiu da sala.

Kagome continuou fazendo suas lições e o sinal tocou.

-"Nossa! O intervalo parece que passa muito mais rápido quando fico aqui em cima e..... ai meu Deus! Num terminei a lição de História, a professora vai me matar!" – pensou Kagome terminando a lição o mais rápido possível. 

O restante das aulas transcorreram normalmente , fora o negativo que Kagome levou por estar com a lição de História mal feita. Em fim o sinal tocou.

- "Finalmente" – murmuraram vários alunos.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome e InuYasha saíram juntos da classe e pararam no portão de saída (de novo).

- Tchau, K-chan, bom divertimento – disse Sango despedindo-se da amiga – Tchau, Inu-chan, vê lá o que você faz com minha amiga, hehehehe.

- Feh! – Foi o que InuYasha respondeu – E não me chame de Inu-chan!

- Até mais, InuYasha – falou Miroku – Aproveite sua chance....

Ao falar isso ele levou um belo cascudo do Inu, outro de Kagome e mais um de Sango.

- Credo – falou Miroku passando a mão na cabeça – Que gente estressada!

Eles terminaram de se despedir, e Inu e Kagome foram para casa dela e Miroku e Sango foram para casa dele.

InuYasha e Kagome não trocaram uma palavra sequer durante o caminho. Ambos estavam muito nervosos. Ao se aproximarem da casa de Kagome, ela resolveu falar algo:

- Chegamos.

- Antes de almoçarmos eu vou te mostrar a casa. – comentou Kagome.

- Por que você tá tão quieto? – perguntou entrando na casa.

- Porque não tenho nada pra fala. – respondeu Inu.

- Ah...tá – falou Kagome – Bom, está é a sala.

Inu achou a sala muito bonita, tinha um sofá de três lugares laranja claro, as paredes eram laranja um pouco mais escuro, com uma tevê, um DVD, e um pouco mais afastada estava a mesa de jantar.

- Aqui é a cozinha, ali tem um banheiro e agora vamos subir.

Eles chegaram no andar de cima e Kagome recomeçou a falar.

- Este é o quarto da minha mãe – falou continuando a andar – Este é o quarto do meu avô, este do meu irmão, é aqui que você vai dormir, aqui é outro banheiro e este é o meu quarto.

- Sua casa é bem legal – comentou Inu entrando no quarto dela, seguindo-a.

- Eu vou descer para fazer o almoço, fique a vontade. – dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto e desceu.

InuYasha se sentiu muito bem no quarto dela, afinal ele estava com o cheiro dela. Era um quarto simples, porém ajeitado. As paredes eram pintadas de roxo claro, nesta havia um mural com muitas fotos, tinha também colados na parede, alguns desenhos que as amigas dela haviam feito e dois pôsteres enormes, um do Tom Felton e outro do Tobey Maguire.

Inu sentiu um cheiro bom que vinha lá de baixo, provavelmente era o almoço. Ele desceu para ver o que teria de almoço e para ajudar Kagome.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Inu entrando na cozinha.

- Você poderia por a mesa pra mim? As coisas estão em cima da mesa aqui da cozinha – falou Kagome terminando de cozinhar.

- Claro.

Inu pôs a mesa e ajudou Kagome a por o almoço. Eles sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Kagome tinha preparado arroz, feijão e filé a parmegiana.

- Está muito bom! – falou Inu.

- Obrigada

E logo eles terminaram de comer.

NR: Olá galerinha! Aqui é a Amanda-chan! To muito feliz em revisar essa fic maravilhosa da Samy! A história está ótima miga! Então pessoal é bom colaborarem com as reviews, ok? Porquê sem as reviews um autor não tem como continuar, nós escritores precisamos de motivação! 

Mil beijos a toda galera... 

Amanda-chan 

Oie gente, 

Espero que estejam gostando de ler, porque eu to amando escrever essa fic 

Quero agradecer à Amanda-chan por revisar os capítulos pra mim e pelo review. 

Mel – Que bom que você está gostando, miga. Beijos

Monkey Minanimo – É bom saber que eu posso contar com você. Vê lá o que você escreve nos reviews hein. 

Pra compensar a demora eu postei dois capítulos pra vocês. 

Kisses 

Samy Higurashi 


	8. Um ótimo dia

Capítulo 8 – Um ótimo dia  
  
- Eu vou tomar banho, tá?.... Fique a vontade – falou Kagome subindo.  
  
InuYasha sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para o teto. Depois de meia hora Kagome desceu. Ela usava uma roupa linda, uma calça jeans, com uma blusa tomara que caia preta.  
  
- Você quer ir tomar banho? – perguntou Kagome ficando envergonhada, ao perceber o jeito que Inu babava, quer dizer olhava pra ela. – "Ai, porque ele está me olhando desse jeito"   
  
- Ahn... ah claro – eledisse se levantando.  
  
- Pode ir indo para o banheiro que eu já te levo uma toalha.   
  
Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e subiu. Kagome foi até o armário de toalhas e pegou uma.  
  
Chegando na porta do banheiro, ela bateu e a porta foi aberta por um InuYasha sem camisa, deixando a mostra seu abdômen super definido. Kagome sentiu até uma falta de ar ao vê-lo.  
  
- Tá.... a.....aqui a toalha, se... se precisar de algo é só me chamar eu estarei lá no meu quarto – disse indo para seu quarto.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Após um tempo Inu apareceu no quarto de Kagome, com uma calça jeans e novamente sem blusa.  
  
- Vamos fazer as lições? – perguntou Inu.  
  
- Claro! – respondeu Kagome "Como ele pode ser tão....." - Lindo  
  
- Que? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.  
  
- Ahn... é... o dia.... isso o dia está lindo hoje, me dá até vontade de fazer as lições – falou Kagome desconcertada "Ai, pensei alto demais....."  
  
- É verdade... – comentou Inu "Será que ela me chamou de lindo?! Acho que não"  
  
InuYasha era ótimo em Matemática então ajudou Kagome nas lições e esta ajudou ele nas lições da História, assim terminaram em menos de uma hora.  
  
- O que você quer fazer? – perguntou Kagome – Não tem nada muito interessante, mas.....  
  
- Ah, sei lá. Que tal irmos assistir tevê? – sugeriuInu.  
  
- É uma boa idéia. Vamos – disse Kagome saindo do quarto.  
  
InuYasha a seguiu. Aochegaremna sala eles se sentaram no sofá e Kagome pegou o controle.  
  
- O que você quer assistir? – a jovem perguntou  
  
- Você é quem sabe..... – respondeuInu  
  
- Ta.  
  
Ela passou pelos canais (eram 120 canais), e chegou à conclusão de que não havia nada de bom passando na televisão.  
  
- Como você pode notar não tem nada de bom pra gente assistir – disse Kagome se levantando do sofá e parando na frente do InuYasha. – Hum....ai estou sem idéias.  
  
Ela ao dizer isso sentou de novo no sofá só que dessa vez bem próxima de InuYasha, que ficou vermelho na hora. Kagome não fez isso pensando em besteiras, apenas fez isso pois estava acostumada a sentar próxima às pessoas. Lembrando que InuYasha não era uma pessoa qualquer se levantou correndo.  
  
- Ai, me desculpe....  
  
- Não tem problema....  
  
- Vamos fazer um lanchinho? – perguntou Kagome tentando disfarçar.   
  
- Aham!  
  
Kagome foi para a cozinha fazendo sinal para InuYasha seguí-la, este obedeceu.  
  
- Acho que vamos ter que ir à padaria, não tem pão nem frios.... Vamos? – perguntou Kagome.  
  
- Sim.  
  
Ela pegou dinheiro e colocou o sapato, ao saírem de casa Kagome pegou a mão de InuYasha e continuando a caminhar. Ele a princípio ficou sem ação, mas logo retribuiu o gesto. Após um tempo Kagome reparou que havia algumas pessoas olhando para eles.  
  
- InuYasha, tem alguma coisa no meu dente? – perguntou Kagome mostrando os dentes.  
  
Ele negou confuso.  
  
- Então por que essas pessoas estão olhando pra gente? Minha roupa está muito feia, tem algo com o meu cabelo? – perguntava Kagome não entendendo.  
  
- Acho que é porque, você está comigo... – falou InuYasha triste.  
  
- E daí? – perguntou - Qual é o problema?  
  
- O problema é que eu sou um hanyou e você é uma humana.  
  
- Ainda não entendi que diferença isso faz. O que vocês estão olhando, nunca viram amigos saindo juntos não? – perguntou Kagome para as pessoas que os olhavam, estas desviaram o olhar.  
  
-"Ela realmente não se importa de eu ser um hanyou" – pensou Inu sorrindo.  
  
- Credo, que gente estranha – comentou Kagome.  
  
Eles compraram o que tinham que comprar evoltarampara a casa. InuYasha estava feliz por ter alguém em que ele podia confiar.  
  
- Ufa, finalmente chegamos, parece que o mundo resolveu ir à padaria no mesmo tempo que nós – falou Kagome cansada, colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa – Você vai querer lanche de que?  
  
InuYasha não respondeu, estava olhando para o horizonte. Kagome queria ver que reação dele, se aproximou delee gritou: - InuYasha!  
  
Este sentiu um arrepio subir pelas sua costas, quase morreu de susto e ao virar para trás viu Kagome quase morrendo de tanto rir.  
  
- Você está muito engraçadinha, mas num se preocupe, que o troco vem em dobro.  
  
- Desculpe, não resisti! Você estava tão concentrado no "nada", hauahuahauhauhaua. Mas você quer sanduíche de que?  
  
- Pode ser de queijo, presunto, salame, manteiga, mortadela e peito de peru – falou.  
  
- Nossa, que básico. Vai lá para a sala que eu já estou levando.  
  
Assim ela fez o "pequeno" sanduíche de InuYasha, e fez um para ela. Chegando na sala Inu estava sentado no sofá olhando uma revista. Kagome colocou o sanduíche dele em cima da mesinha de centro da sala, sentou-se no sofá e começou a comer o seu.  
  
- Não vai comer não? – perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Ahn..... nossa nem vi que você tava aqui – falou fechando a revista e pegando o sanduíche.  
  
- Você está meio desligado hoje... – comentou Kagome.   
  
- Mais ou menos – falou Inu com a boca cheia de comida.  
  
- "Eu ia chamar ele de porco, mas não quero começar uma discussão" – pensou ela.  
  
Eles terminaram de comer seus lanches, InuYasha saiu da sala e subiu, Kagome imaginou que ele tivesse ido ao banheiro ou algo assim, então ela ligou a tevê. Após uns três minutos Kagome foi acertada por algo, ao se virar para trás viu que era InuYasha com um travesseiro na mão (obs.: só pra localizar vocês já era 9:30 da noite).  
  
- É guerra é? – perguntou Kagome pegando uma almofada e atacando nele.  
  
- Não falei que o troco vinha.... – disse Inu desviando da almofada.  
  
A almofada acabou batendo em um vaso e esse quase caiu no chão, Inu o segurou.  
  
- Acho melhor nós prepararmos o campo de batalha antes de começar a guerra.... – disse Kagome.  
  
- Concordo.  
  
E assim eles tiraram todo que podia quebrar da sala, Kagome pegou um travesseiro e fez um "forte" para si. InuYasha fez o mesmo.  
  
- Que a guerra comece – gritaram os dois juntos.  
  
A "guerra" começou, era travesseiro voando pra cá, almofada pra lá, e logo os "fortes" foram esquecidos, e eles estavam próximos um do outro, em uma dura batalha, para ver quem desistiria primeiro. Como os dois cabeças duras e orgulhosos, essa disputa foi longe. Após meia hora.....  
  
- Eu me rendo, não agüento mais. – falou Kagome sentando no chão.  
  
- YEAH!!!! Venci! Eu sou demais! – gritava Inu pulando pela sala.  
  
- Menos, InuYasha, menos....  
  
- Posso dizer só mais uma coisa.  
  
- Pode – disse rindo.  
  
- Eu sou o máximo – gritou Inu, indo apagar a luz e sentando ao lado de Kagome no chão.  
  
Ele sorriu pra ela e ela para ele, os dois se ajeitaram no chão, que estava cheio de almofadas e travesseiros. InuYasha abraçou Kagome, esta retribuiu e eles dormiram abraçados um no outro.....  
  
**Oie gente, ****  
****Tão curtindo? Espero que sim ****  
****O próximo capítulo vai ser o dia da Sango e do Miroku (repararam que eu adoro fazer comentários inúteis?) ****  
****Eu vou indicar para vocês a fic do Monkey Minamino, "Eu sei o que você pensou no verão passado", é muito legal ****  
****Queria agradecer à Amanda-chan por revisar pra mim, thanks miga. ****  
****darck angel – Brigada pelo review ****  
****Tassi Higurashi – Valeu pelo elogio, beijos ****  
****Harun - Que bom que você está gostando, aqui está a continuação ****  
****Juliana-chan – Valeu por Ter comentado ****  
****Bianca Himura – Tudo bom com você? Que bom que você gostou do beijo que eles deram, eles são fofos né? O Inu dormir na casa da Kagome e a Sango na casa do Miroku, não é tão suspeito assim.... talvez um pouco, mas como você viu as coisas estão dando certo..... ****  
****CaHh Kinomoto – Ai.... eu amo o Sesshy, também acho ele maravilhoso e prometo que vou de tudo pra ele aparecer, eu já te adicionei no meu msn tá? ****  
****Ninha – Q bom que você leu minha fic miguxa, tô muito feliz, relaxa, não tem problema se você fala alguma besteira, uma mico a mais, outro a menos, não vai fazer diferença no seu Livro de Micos hehehehehehehe. Suas piadas são sempre retardadas Ninha, mas são engraçadas do mesmo jeito e eu já tô acostumada. ****  
****Hika14 – Brigada por Ter deixado um review ****  
****Fiquei muito feliz por Ter recebido tantos reviews ****  
****Quem quiser me adicionar no msn: ****  
  
****Beijos ****  
  
****Samy Higurashi**


	9. O Pedido

Capítulo 9 – O pedido 

Sango e Miroku chegaram rápido na casa do Miroku, porque ele mora perto da escola. Assim

que eles entraram na casa, Sango já impôs algumas regras:

- Antes de mais nada vamos à algumas regrinhas:

1º- você não vai encostar um dedo sequer em mim

2º- e eu espero que você arranje um quarto para mim que tenha uma tranca e seja bem longe do

SEU.

- Como você quiser, Sangozinha – falou Miroku.

- E 3º- não me chame assim......

- Está bem! O que você vai querer de almoço? – perguntou.

- O que você quiser comer eu como também – falou envergonhada, não queria que ele achasse que ela era folgada (impor regras na casa dos outros já não é ser folgada?!?!)

- Ok, pode ser macarrão com queijo?

- Claro! – respondeu Sango feliz, afinal esse era o prato preferido dela.

- Ótimo eu vou fazer a comida pode esperar aqui. – falou indo para a cozinha

- Não, eu vou ajudar você

- Tá – falou Miroku animando-se, não podia negar que uma ajuda "cairia" bem.

Eles prepararam o almoço e, por incrível que pareça, Miroku não fez nenhuma safadeza com Sango. Sango arrumou a mesa e em fim eles almoçaram, a comida estava muito boa.

- Sango, eu vou ter que dar uma saída, mas já volto. Sinta-se em casa, os controles da tevê estão ao lado dela. Tchau.

Sango não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois ele terminou de falar e saiu. Ela sentou-se no sofá, ligou a tevê e ficou assistindo MTV. Passada quase uma hora, Miroku voltou para casa com uma pequena sacola nas mãos.

- Desculpe a curiosidade, mas o que tem aí dentro? – perguntou Sango apontando para a sacola.

- Uma surpresa, não se preocupe, você logo descobrirá – respondeu sorrindo e subindo para guardar a misteriosa sacola.

Sango ficou meio confusa, e muito mais curiosa. Ele logo desceu e sentou-se ao lado de Sango, colocando a mão num local "impróprio" e obviamente levou um tapão no rosto.

- Tava demorando..... – falou Sango se levantando – Houshi, em que quarto eu vou dormir?

- Não precisa me chamar assim querida – falou Miroku também se levantando.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE QUERIDA SEU HOUSHI HENTAI!! – gritou Sango.

- Tá bom, tá bom, vamos lá em cima que eu te mostro o seu quarto.

Eles subiram. Sango ia dormir no quarto do InuYasha.

- Com licença, eu vou estudar e fazer as lições que tenho que fazer (obs.: não se esqueçam que o Inu, a Kagome, o Miroku e a Sango estão na mesma classe, ou seja, as lições de casa são as mesmas).

- Posso fazer as lições com você – perguntou Miroku.

- Depende, desde que você mantenha essa sua mão longe de mim, pode.

- Sem problema.

Após um tempo eles terminaram a lição e Miroku fez algo de útil, ajudou Sango a entender a matéria de Geografia.

- Brigada por ter me ajudado..... – falou Sango vermelha de vergonha.

- Não tem de que, meu chuchu – disse Miroku começando a estender a mão para colocar a mão num local indevido.

Sango, antes que ele a tocasse, percebeu o que ele ai fazer, e o vermelho de vergonha se transformou em um vermelho de raiva.

- NEM PENSE EM FAZER ISSO – gritou Sango – VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE NUNCA?

- Sango O.O, como você adivinhou o que eu ia fazer, você é uma vidente? - falou Miroku tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não vale a pena eu perder meu tempo com você - disse indo para a porta do quarto – Estou indo tomar banho, mantenha-se longe do banheiro.

- Não quer que eu vá com você, para esfregar suas costas? – perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não, muito obrigada, queridinho - falou ironicamente.

- De nada, meu amor – disse Miroku, se aproximando dela.

Eles estavam muito próximos, quando estavam prestes a se beijar, Sango saiu do quarto fechando a porta na cara de Miroku.

- Droga! - resmungou ele – Acho melhor eu falar de uma vez.....

De repente ela entrou novamente no quarto, Miroku abriu um sorriso, mas este se desfez rápido.

- Tinha esquecido de pegar minha roupa – falou Sango separando umas peças de roupas e saindo do quarto.

Sango foi para o banheiro e entrou no banho. Aproveitou o tempo para pensar. Ela havia ouvido o "droga" que Miroku tinha falado, mas não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Ela tinha medo que ele só fosse beijar ela, para acrescentá-la à sua "lista" de garotas. Várias perguntas estavam sem respostas, mas ela nem desconfiava, que logo, logo ela saberia todas essas respostas.......

Após um bom tempo Sango saiu do banheiro com seu pijama, este composto por uma calça cor-de-rosa e uma blusa rosa de mangas compridas laranja, e com o desenho de uma menininha com algumas flores em volta e escrito "Happy Girl", que ficava muito bonito no corpo definido de Sango.

Ela foi até "seu" quarto e colocou suas pantufas, que eram os sapatos do Mickey Mouse (sabem? É aquele sapato amarelo dele.....), e desceu.

Miroku também já havia tomado banho (o quarto de Miroku era, na verdade, uma suíte) e estava de pijama também, o pijama dele era uma bermuda e uma blusa azuis (não sei descrever pijama de homem, normalmente eles dormem só de bermuda....XD)

- Sango..... eu..... preciso falar com..... você – falou Miroku sério – Sente-se por favor.

-"Ai meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu pra ele estar tão sério?" – pensou ela sentando-se.

- Sango, eu sei que eu tenho uma reputação não muito boa, e tal, mas eu estou melhorando.....

-"Onde será que ele quer chegar?" – pensava ela confusa.

- Faz tempo que eu não faço nada com nenhuma outra garota, a não ser você..... mas eu vou parar..... – falou sem encará-la.

- Eu gosto muito de você. – disse pegando a sacolinha – E queria te pedir uma coisa

Sango ficou muito surpresa, será que essa não seria mais uma das cantadas do Miroku?

- Você quer ser..... minha namorada? – perguntou tirando da sacola uma caixinha e abrindo-a revelando dois lindos anéis de ouro branco.

Hello gente,

O que estão achando? Deixem reviews e façam uma escritora ( louca, vocês é quem sabem) feliz 

A noite do Miroku e da Sango ainda vai longe...... mas como eu sou má, vou deixar a decisão da Sango pro próximo capítulo hahahahahahahaha (risada maligna)

Agradecimentos:

Manda, valeu por revisar pra mim, beijos miga!


	10. Aishiteru yo

------Retrospectiva do último capítulo-------

- Você quer ser..... minha namorada? – perguntou tirando da sacola uma caixinha e abrindo-a revelando dois lindos anéis de ouro branco.

------- Fim da retrospectiva-------

Sango sentiu sua pele esquentar e sabia que estava muito vermelha.

-"Será que eu entendi direito, ele.... ele comprou anéis de namoro!! Será que ele gosta mesmo de mim??" – pensava Sango sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu...eu .....não......não sei, preciso...pensar – falou Sango tremendo e gaguejando de tão nervosa que estava.

Ao dizer isso ela saiu da sala e subiu para o quarto deixando Miroku sozinho e com cara de tacho.

- Será que ela não gostou da surpresa ou eu disse algo errado? – falou consigo mesmo fechando a caixinha e se esparramando no sofá.

Enquanto isso Sango estava em "seu" quarto, sentada na cama, pensando:

-"Ai e agora o que eu respondo?? Com certeza não é brincadeira, porque ele estava bem sério... mas se eu aceitar de cara, ele pode achar que eu sou muito oferecida, mas se eu não aceitar posso perder essa chance..... mas se ele gostar de mim de verdade não vai desistir"

Após muito tempo pensando ela chegou a uma conclusão:

- Já sei vou dizer que ainda não resolvi, ai eu tenho mais tempo para pensar depois..... – dizendo isso ela desceu.

Ao chegar na sala encontrou Miroku jogado no sofá, assistindo televisão. Este assim que a viu, levantou-se e aproximou-se da jovem.

- E então Sango, já resolveu? – perguntou segurando as mãos dela (do mesmo jeito que ele segura as mãos das mulheres que ele pede um filho)

- Ainda não decidi. Vou pensar mais um pouco e depois te respondo, mas agora vamos jantar que eu estou faminta – falou tentado parecer o mais convincente possível.

- Ok – falou Miroku sem esconder o desanimo da voz, o que deixou Sango feliz.

- O que vamos comer? – perguntou Sango sentando-se à mesa.

- Que tal purê de batata e frango grelhado?(Que light! XD) – sugeriu Miroku.

- Pode ser...

Miroku preparou a comida e serviu. Eles jantaram em silêncio, até que Sango, sem querer esbarrou no garfo e uma pouco de purê "voou" no rosto de Miroku. Este levou um grande susto, mas logo se recompôs e tacou purê em Sango, que habilidosamente desviou, porém Miroku não desistiu e tornou a tacar comida em Sango, que infelizmente não conseguiu desviar como na outra vez

A confusão estava armada. Sango pegou mais purê e começou a jogar em Miroku, ele fez o mesmo. Por sinal estavam se divertindo muito....até que Sango escorregou e caiu no chão, levando Miroku consigo. Ela caiu em cima dele, estavam muito próximos.

Ela se levantou rapidamente.

- Me desculpe – falou morrendo de vergonha.

- Não tem problema, meu amor – disse Miroku se levantando também.

Sango pensou em retrucar, mas mudou de idéia, não era tão ruim assim o ouvir dizer que ela era o amor dele.

- Bom, acho melhor arrumarmos essa bagunça – falou Sango apontado para a sala.

A sala tinha purê de batata espalhado por todos os lados, uma tremenda bagunça, sorte dele que os livros e os DVD's estavam limpos. Eles começaram a arrumar e limpar tudo.

- Finalmente tudo limpo.... – falou Miroku "admirando" a sala limpa.

- É – falou Sango.

- Mas fala a verdade, eu tenho uma mira ótima hein? – perguntou.

- Ai.....cala a boca..... – falou rindo.

- Vem calar... – falou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Isso por acaso é uma indireta? - perguntou chegando perto dele.

- Se você quiser aceitar como uma, tudo bem.... – respondeu também se aproximando.

Eles já estavam bem próximos, quando se beijaram, no começo foi um beijo suave que foi se aprofundando cada vez mais. Após um tempo eles se separaram, olharam um nos olhos do outro e sorriram.

- Posso entender isso como um "sim", para a minha proposta? – perguntou ele ainda sorrindo.

- Claro – disse o beijando.

Ele começou a descer a mão dele quando ela o parou.

- Nada disso, não é porque agora somos namorados que você pode passar a mão em mim, não se esqueça do que você me disse quando me pediu em namoro.... e não é só em mim que você não pode passar a mão, entendido?

- Sim, senhora – disse Miroku batendo continência para Sango, que começou a rir – Espere um minuto. Vamos fazer isso direito.

Miroku colocou a mão no bolso e retirou a caixinha com as alianças do bolso.

- Sango, você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou com uma das alianças na mão.

- Sim – e assim ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela - Miroku, você quer ser meu namorado FIEL?

- Quero, e prometo ser muito fiel – disse recebendo a aliança.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e Sango disse que ia tomar outro banho, pois estava cheia de purê de batata.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá esfregar suas costas?

- Tenho – e dizendo isso ela subiu.

Miroku também foi tomar um banho. Depois de um tempo ambos estavam no quarto da Sango, conversando.

- Já está tarde, e eu estou com sono, vou dormir.... – comentou Sango.

- Deixa eu dormir com você?? – perguntou Miroku.

- Claro que não, você acha que eu sou louca? – perguntouindignada.

- Por favor... eu juro não fazer nada com você, eu só queria ficar com você, passar o máximo de tempo possível com você.

- Mas a cama é de solteiro, nós não vamos caber--

Ela não tinha como recusar, era muito bom estar perto de seu amor e ainda ele estava fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Está bem.... – Sango cedeu.

- YEAH!

Os dois se acomodaram, Miroku deitou-se atrás dela (sem malícia), e a abraçou trazendo-a para perto de si e sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Eu te amo".(Je t'ame, Aishiteru, I love you..... não importa em que língua, mas ele disse Samy dando pulinhos de alegria e se recompondo desculpem, me empolguei XD)

- Eu também te amo.. – disse Sango.

Eles logo adormeceram.

**Oie gente!!**

**Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais curto, porque ele foi só pra mostrar a resposta de Sango.**

**Eu fiz mais uma fic one-shot e logo vou postá-la, se chama "Adeus: A última batalha" leiam e comentem **

**Quero agradecer à Hika Cheshire por Ter me inspirado pra fazer esse capítulo, miga sua palavra inspiradora foi realmente muito boa, hauahuahauhauahauhauah.**

**Agradeço à Amanda-chan por revisar pra mim e por estar sempre me apoiando.**

**Reviews:**

**Monkey Minamino – Brigada pelo review maninho **

**darck angel – que bom que você está gostando....vou ler sim suas fics **

Kagome Kinomoto – Hehehe, acho que o Miroku fica bem mesmo com bom menino, valeu 

**dark mel – Miguxa!!!!! Legal saber que você tá gostando. T.DOLÚ!**

**CaHh Kinomoto – O Miroku é chique, né bem XD(e rico). Kisses**

**Juliana-chan – Brigada por comentar**

Hika Cheshire – não se preocupe, não vai Ter hentai..... e não morra por favor XD Rina Inverse – Valeu pelo review 

**Kisses**

**Samy Higurashi**


	11. Preciso te contar

Capítulo 11 – Preciso te contar

"TRIM, TRIM"

Kagome e InuYasha acordaram com o barulho do telefone. Kagome foi se levantar, mas sentiu que algo a impediu...InuYasha ainda estava abraçado a ela, ela olhou pra ele e sorriu, ele retribui o sorriso, deu um suave beijo nos lábios dela e a soltou.

Ela foi rapidamente atender o telefone que tocava insistentemente.

- Al

- Kagome? – perguntou Sango do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, miga! Tudo bom com você?

- Melhor impossível.. E com você?

- Idem – respondeu Kagome, dando uma olhada de canto de olho pra Inu, que ainda estava deitado no chão.

- Hum..... Então isso quer dizer que você e o Inu se acertaram?

- È... Mais ou menos...., mas e você e o Miroku? – Kagome sussurrou para que Inu não ouvisse, mas não adiantou muito graças a audição superior do hanyou

Antes de responder Sango certificou-se de que Miroku não estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Ele... Me pediu em namoro – falou baixinho.

- JURA?!?! – berrou Kagome, arrancando um grunhido de InuYaha – Desculpe tudo miga.

- Ah, Segunda eu te conto.... Eu liguei pra te pedir um "favorzinho"...

- Lá vem.... fala

- O InuYasha pode dormir ai de hoje pra amanhã? – pediu.

- Se ele, aceitar... Espera um minutoque eu vou perguntar, pelo jeito o clima ai tá bom.... – e ao dizer isso ela colocou o telefone na mesa e virou para Inu.

- InuYasha, você pode dormir aqui de hoje para amanhã?

- Acho que não vai dar – falou InuYasha triste – É que....Eu preciso ir visitar meu meio - irmão ...

-"Que desculpa mais esfarrapada, eu odeio ele!" – pensou Inu.

- Sango eu te ligo depois, beijo. Tchau – e dizendo isso desligou o telefone.

- Ah InuYasha, fica vai, por favor – pediu Kagome chegando mais perto dele, fazendo cara de choro.

-"Calma InuYasha, resista, seja forte!" – ele pensou encorajando a si próprio

- Não dá, é sério.... – disse se levantando.

- Você... Não quer mais ficar comigo – perguntou Kagome entristecendo e virando de costas para ele – Tudo bem então vou ligar para Sango e dizer que não dá....

- Não! – gritou segurando-a pelo braço – Eu....Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Sente-se, por favor.

-"Uma hora você ia ter que contar pra ela....." – pensou ele.

-"Ai, minha nossa senhora, o que será? Ele tá muito sério!" – pensou Kagome.

- Kagome... Eu não contei isso antes, porque ninguém sabe isso, e eu tenho muito medo que as pessoas saibam. Como você sabe eu sou um hanyou e todo hanyou, uma vez por mês vira humano..... – falou - E a primeira noite de lua nova de todo mês eu viro humano.... – continuou - e essa noite é hoje.

- Que legal!! Não precisava ter medo de falar isso para mim.... Você pode confiar em mim sempre! Bom, então agora que eu já sei...... Você fica? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim – respondeu Inu sorrindo.

- Que bom! – disse Kagome correndo e abraçando InuYasha. Este ruborizou um pouco com o gesto, mas sentiu-se muito feliz, por estar lá com a mulher que amava.

- Vou ligar para a Sango e avisar. – falou Kagome dirigindo-se ao telefone.

Telefonou, enquanto Inu foi tomar banho, ela aproveitou e contou como foi sua noite, mas não contou o segredo dele. Ele saiu do banho e eles saíram pra passear, e voltaram para casa antes de anoitecer.

- Eu estou indo para o meu quarto, saio de lá amanhã de manhã – disse Inu começando a andar, mas foi impedido.

- Por que você vai para o quarto? Nem sonhe, você vai ficar aqui comigo – falou puxando-o para perto de si e roubando-lhe um beijo. Ele surpreendeu-se com a atitude da garota, mas logo respondeu:

- Bom, já que você insiste, eu fico...

- "timo.

O céu já estava escurecendo e em breve a noite já dominaria, o clima frio pairava no ambiente e o frio abre o apetite.

- Vou para a cozinha fazer um chocolate quente pra gente – disse Kagome se levantando.

InuYasha apenas assentiu com a cabeça, um chocolate quente não era uma má idéia para um dia desses.

Kagome foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar as bebidas. Pôs o leite no fogo e pegou o chocolate em pó e duas xícaras. Assim ela despejou o líquido marrom nas xícaras. Chegando na sala, ela deixou escapar um gritou e quase derrubou as xícaras.

Havia deixado um hanyou na sala e ao voltar encontrou um humano, ela não tinha reparado que já anoitecera.

- AI QUE SUSTO! – gritou Kagome – VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO??

- PARE DE GRITAR, EU NÃO SOU SURDO – retrucou ele também gritando – Você sabia que eu ia virar humano!

- Me desculpe – falou ficando envergonhada pelo escarcéu que havia feito e se aproximando dele – Nossa, você fica muito diferente humano! Sem orelhinhas fofas, sem garras, sem caninos "Pelo menos o corpão dele ainda é o mesmo, hehehehe".

- Feh!

- Vamos assistir à um filme enquanto tomamos um chocolate quente? – perguntou a colegial.

- Tá. Qual você quer assistir?

- De preferência um que tenha o Orlando Bloom.... – falou pensativa – Que tal, Piratas do Caribe?

- Feh! Você só pensa em atores bonitos, mas já que a Keira Knightley tá no filme também.... Então pode ser. – ele respondeu.

- Ok. Deixa eu pega ele aqui......

Ela pegou o DVD e o colocou no aparelho. Eles se ajeitaram no sofá e começaram a assistir. Estava tudo bem, até que InuYasha começou a espirrar e tremer.

- Você quer que eu traga um remédio pra você? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

- Feh! Não precisa, eu não sou um humano fraco como--

- Ah, você não é um humano? – cortou-o Kagome.

- Ah...É... Mas de qualquer jeito não preciso de... ATCHIM.... Seus remédios.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! ATCHIM

- Você é quem sabe...

- "Uma hora ele vai ter que ceder, só espero que ele não piore" – pensou Kagome.

Ele começou a espirrar com mais freqüência, então Kagome olhou-o e viu que ele estava meio pálido, então colocou a mão em sua testa e constatou que ele estava com febre .

- InuYasha! Você está com febre! Eu vou buscar um remédio! – disse se levantando.

- Eu já ATCHIM disse que ATCHIM não precisa ATCHIM

- Já volto – disse a garota ignorando o "amigo" (Não sei o que eles são, eles não são namorados de verdade ainda.... mas não são só amigos também, digamos que o InuYasha é o pretendente ao "cargo" de namorado da Kagome)

Após um tempo, ela voltou com uma caixa de primeiros – socorros, sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do garoto e começou a procurar algo na caixinha. Logo encontrou o que procurava: o termômetro.

- Deixe me ver sua temperatura... – dizendo isso colocou o termômetro no ouvido dele (é um termômetro que você põe na orelha espera três segundos e sai sua temperatura).

- Ai! Que isso? – espantou-se InuYasha, ele nunca havia visto um termômetro daquele.

- Fique quietinho – disse Kagome.

Ao retirar o termômetro, viu que ele estava com 39º de febre. Voltou a mexer na caixa e tirou de lá um remédio para baixar a temperatura do jovem.

- Você está com febre alta. Tome esse remédio, você vai melhorar rapidinho – falou colocando um pouco do remédio na colher.

- Maldita forma humana, eu fico muito fraco assim! – resmungou Inu.

- Vamos, abra a boca – falou Kagome.

Inu obedeceu sem nenhuma objeção, afinal não estava passando muito bem.

- Arhhh! Que gosto horrível! – reclamou InuYasha após tomar o líquido que estava na colher.

- Pare de reclamar, parece até uma criancinha! – falou Kagome rindo.

- Então já que eu sou uma criancinha, que tal você cuidar de mim? – perguntou InuYasha dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Hum.... Acho que eu tenho um espaço na minha agenda "lotada" pra cuidar de você.

Dizendo isso ela colocou a caixa de primeiro socorros no chão, sentou "direito" no sofá e fez com que InuYasha deitasse a cabeça no seu colo. Este se acomodou, olhou para ela e mandou um beijo. Ela sorriu, inclinou-se para beijá-lo e ficou fazendo cafuné nele. Eles voltaram a assistir o filme, que logo acabou.

Ela olhou para o garoto em seu colo, ele tinha adormecido, estava com uma expressão muito calma. Kagome sentiu-se extremamente feliz por eles estarem juntos e queria que essa noite durasse para sempre.

Admirando seu amado ela adormeceu

**Oie gente....**

**Desculpem pela demora! É que no feriado eu fui viajar e não deu pra escrever ¬¬"**

**Mas pelo menos a viagem foi maravilhosa.**

**Bom, queria agradecer novamente à Amanda-chan por estar revisando pra mim.**

**Naty – Brigada por estar acompanhando minha fic**

**Kagome Kinomoto – Adorei as idéias para o nome do capítulo 10 e muito obrigada pelo review**

**Rina Inverse – Nessa fic vou tentar fazer o Miroku se comportar, se é que isso é possível heheheehe**

**CaHh Kinomoto – Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. O negócio do "Cala a boca", eu sempre quis fazer isso com alguém, mas enquanto esse alguém não aparece....deixo os personagens fazer isso.**

**Hika Cheshire – É isso ai, levantando a mão ESQUERDA! Brigada novamente pela ajuda e pelo review. Beijos**

**Monkey Minamino H. U – Fico muito feliz por você estar lendo minha fic. Que bom que posso contar com voc**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan – Brigada pelo review e não fique triste, tá?**

**Paula-chan – Que bom que você está lendo minha fic, espero que goste**

**Bianca Himura – Valeu por Ter deixado um review, continue acompanhando**

**Beijos**

**Samy Higurashi**


	12. Ciúmes

Gente agora vai ser a tarde da Sango e do Miroku, seria o que aconteceu logo após o InuYasha Ter aceitado dormir mais um dia lá na casa da Kagome   
Capítulo 12 

- Miroku, já liguei pra Kagome e o InuYasha vai dormir lá esta noite, e eu vou poder atender seu pedido(dormir na casa dele) – disse Sango após ter desligado o telefone

- Oba!!! - gritou Miroku

- O que a gente vai fazer essa tarde? – perguntou Sango

Miroku deu um sorriso malicioso e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido.

- Não precisa falar, eu já sei e a resposta para sua proposta é não!

- Uau!! Agora eu tenho certeza que você lê pensamentos!! O.O

- Esse não tem salvação.... – falou para si mesma

- Que? – perguntou Miroku sem entender

- Ah.... nada não (gota) ..... Que tal a gente ir ao shopping?(O povo da minha fic ama ir no shopping, não?!)

- Boa idéia! Vamos – diz Miroku pegando seu casaco

- Calma aí garotão. Eu tenho que me arrumar ainda – dizendo isso ela se dirigiu para seu quarto sem esperar Miroku dizer nada

-"Garotão????" – pensou Miroku confuso - "Vou considerar isso como um elogio"

No quarto, Sango escolheu a roupa com cuidado, queria estar bem bonita para seu namorado. Após uma "pequena" bagunça ela escolheu... Colocou uma saia jeans, que batia um pouco abaixo do meio da coxa e uma blusa também jeans, frente única, ela estava simplesmente linda. Deixou os cabelos soltos com a franja "jogada" nos olhos e colocou sandálias pretas.

Ela desceu sem muita pressa, quanto mais Miroku esperasse, maior seria a surpresa quando ele a visse. Chegando no andar de baixo, Miroku estava sentado no sofá assistindo a uma corrida. A garota andou até lá e parou bem na frente da tevê. Miroku ficou impressionado...

-"Ela está maravilhosa!!!" – pensa ele paralisado...

- Vamos?! – perguntou Sango fingindo não perceber a reação do monge, mas no fundo estava feliz por ter conseguido o efeito desejado.

- S...Sim, vamos – Miroku levantou-se do sofá, voltando a si e desligou a tevê.

Sango pegou sua bolsa, Miroku a carteira e eles saíram. Foram a pé até o shopping, pois este era bem próximo. Após um tempo Miroku já estava muito irritado, porque por todo lugar que eles passavam ouvia-se assobios ou "Que gatinha, hein?". Sango reparou que o namorado estava nervoso...

- Agora você sabe como eu me sinto quando te vejo com outra garota – Sango sussurrou no ouvido dele

Miroku parou de andar quando ouviu as palavras de sua amada. No entanto esta continuou a caminhar, sem sequer olhar para trás.

-"Ela....ela sofria tanto assim por mim e eu nem dava bola pra ela....." – pensou ele muito triste...

Ele ficou mais um tempo parado, mas em seguida correu para alcançar Sango. Parou na frente dela, que se assustou. Ele deixou que a franja tampasse seus olhos e começou...

- Sango, por favor, me desculpe por ter feito você sofrer tanto. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo...

- Miroku, aqui não hora nem lugar para nós discutirmos isso, mas de qualquer jeito eu te desculpo, não se preocupe. Isso é passado, agora o que importa é nosso presente –disse Sango sorrindo e pegando a mão dele, o puxando para continuarem seu caminho.

Miroku também sorriu e voltou a caminhar, estava muito feliz por Sango não estar brava com ele... Uns três minutos depois eles chegaram no shopping. Estava bem cheio, mas eles ficaram mesmo assim.

Caminharam um pouco, conversando, olhando as vitrines, até que eles pararam em uma loja de sapatos, onde Sango havia visto uma bota que queria comprar.

Eles entraram na loja, foram atendidos e sentaram-se.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou o atendente, meio antipático.

- Eu queria ver uma bota preta que tem lá na vitrine...Número 37 – respondeu Sango

- Vou ver se temos – disse virando-se em direção à escada do depósito.

- Por favor... Seu nome é...?

- Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada, Sr. Sesshoumaru!

- Bah...

Enquanto esperavam, o casal reconheceu uma colega da escola que tinha acabado de entrar na loja. Ela era alta, possuía cabelos ruivos, que usava presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verdes escuros. Estava vestindo uma calça corsário preta, e uma blusa vermelha escrito "We leaders, we are not followers". Ela os viu e foi ao nosso encontro.

- Olá, Miroku! – disse toda sorridente, cumprimentando-o.

- Oi – disse o garoto meio encabulado com a empolgação da garota...

Sango já está quase explodindo de raiva à essa altura.

- Miroku, quem é sua "amiguinha"?? – perguntou Sango ironicamente.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, Ayanami, esta é minha namorada Sango e--

- Namorada?!?! – abismou-se – Desde quando você tem namorada?

- Desde--

Miroku ia responder que havia sido desde ontem, mas Sango foi mais rápida e o interrompeu.(coitado ele não consegue completar uma frase sequer)

- Já faz mais de um mês, mas nós não queríamos que ninguém soubesse.... – falou Sango com ar triunfante

- Ah...Sei...Hum....Acho que já está na hora de eu ir... – falou Ayanami indo em direção à porta.

- Foi tarde!– Sango sussurrou para si mesma (a Sango adora falar sozinha!!)

- Disse algo? – perguntou Ayanami que ainda estava um pouco perto.

- Não! – assustou-se Sango ao perceber que a garota ainda estava próxima.

- Certo então... - falou meio desconfiada –Bom, tchau, Miroku querido...!

Ela mandou um beijo para Miroku e foi embora.

- Miroku querido!?!?!!?!!? – perguntou Sango revoltadíssima.

- Não ligue para ela, amor. Ela sempre gostou de mim, mas é muito chata. Nunca vou dar bola pra ela, eu sou todinho seu...

- Aham...E eu acredito em Papai Noel.... Você estava "secando" ela, que eu vi!

- Imagina Sango, eu só tenho olhos pra você – disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Ok, dessa vez passa – falou rindo.

Logo após, Sesshoumaru chegou com as mãos vazias(ele definitivamente não serve como atendente).

- Desculpe(O.O), mas não temos a bota que você quer....

- Tudo bem, eu já estava desistindo de comprar, devido a alguns fatos – disse olhando para Miroku (Indireta).

- Faça como quiser, vão querer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sesshy

- Não, obrigada – disse Sango levantando-se e puxando Miroku – Até mais Sr. Sesshoumaru!

- ........ – Sesshoumaru não disse nada deu uma leve acenada para eles e voltou para o balcão.

O casal continuou a andar, foram para a praça de alimentação, almoçaram, passearam mais um pouco e voltaram para casa. Sango, para variar um pouco, trazia consigo muitas sacolas.

- E então, gostou do passeio? – perguntou Miroku jogando-se no sofá.

- Muito – respondeu a jovem sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Que bom!

Após isso assistiram tevê e depois jogaram Scotland Yard. Estavam sentados no chão, com Sango deitada no ombro de Miroku e este acariciando seus cabelos, quando a jovem olhou para o relógio e "assustou-se".

- Miroku, acho que já está na hora da gente se deitar, está tarde, amanhã teremos que acordar cedo...

- Ah.... – choramingou o monge – Está tão bom ficar aqui com você!!

- Também está ótimo ficar com você, mas nós temos que ir para a escola!!

- Tá bem. – falou emburrado.

- Oh bebê, num fica assim... – falou Sango como se falasse com um bebê mesmo.

- Posso dormir com você hoje? – perguntou Miroku.

- De novo?!

- Por favor!

- Ta...

Eles subiram colocaram seus pijamas e deitaram-se, mas não demorou muito para Miroku (lê-se "monge devasso") colocar a mão em um lugar indevido.

- SEU MONGE HENTAI, SAI DA MINHA CAMA AGORA!!!!! – gritou Sango feito uma louca.

- Calma, Sango, não fica brava, foi irresistível! É a minha mão amaldiçoada! - tentou se explicar o monge.

- Não venha com esse papo de mão amaldiçoada pra cima de mim. E saia daqui já, ou se você preferir eu te ajudo a achar a saída – ameaçou Sango.

- Não, não precisa, já estou indo...! – disse Miroku indo na direção da porta do quarto – Boa noite, meu amor!

Depois que Miroku fechou a porta, Sango não pode evitar um tímido sorriso...

**Hello,**

**Esse capítulo custou muito a sair, eu estava completamente se inspiração, mas finalmente ele está pronto .**

**Já estamos no final da fic, provavelmente o próximo capítulo será o último.... **

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan – VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO AMEAÇADA DE MORTE!!! OU PÕE O CAPÍTULO DE VOLTA OU MORRE! VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER TIRADO ELE!!!!MUITA MANCADA SUA.**

**Por favor deixem reviews!!!**

**RECOMENDAÇÃO – leiam as fics da Hika Cheshire e da Bubby Urameshi, são muito boas!**

**Agora os agradecimentos**

**Cahh, brigadão por revisar! E que bom que você gostou do capítulo.**

**darck angel – Valeu pelo review, continue lendo**

**Karina – que bom que você está gostando, fico feliz **

**Tassi Higurashi – Eu também estou apaixonada pelo Miroku, nem vem que não tem hehehehehehe. Sabe, eu acho que o Inu e a Kagome são ficantes, quase namorados.... adorei sua risada do mal. Brigada pelo elogio.**

**Mel – que saudade!!!!! Legal você estar gostando da fic**

Taiji Ya Sango-chan – Valeu pelos elogios miga!! 

**Paula-chan – É, as duas tem muita sorte mesmo! Valeu pelo review**

**Hika Cheshire – Você tem razão o Inu fica muito fofo humano, mas é muito melhor como hanyou! Brigada pelo review**

**Beijokas**

**Samy Higurashi**

**P.S.:A fic já está chegando ao fim, talvez o próximo capítulo seja o último**


	13. Infeliz ou não imprevisto

Eu falei que esse ia ser o último capítulo, mas como houveram alguns pedidos e por causa de um pequeno erro que eu fiz, vocês vai Ter que me agüentar mais alguns capítulos Capítulo 13 – O feliz(ou não) imprevisto 

Kagome acordou com uma terrível dor nas costas, mas toda essa dor pareceu desaparecer quando ela olhou para baixo e viu InuYasha(que agora voltara a ser um hanyou) deitado em seu colo.

O dia havia amanhecido muito frio e a jovem estava tremendo. Ela se levantou cuidadosamente e acomodou InuYasha no sofá, cuidando para não acordá-lo, mas sem sucesso em suas ações .

- Kagome? – perguntou ele com voz de sono .

- Ai eu te acordei?? Desculpa! Você estava tão mal ontem.... – falou Kagome preocupada.

- Não tem problema, já estou melhor agora – disse levantando-se.

- Que bom – disse a colegial sorrindo.

Trim, Trim (esse telefone não pára de tocar né??)

- Alô – Falou Kagome ao atender o telefone .

- Oi filha! – falou a mãe de Kagome do outro lado da linha.

- Oi mãe, como vocês estão?

- Bem...mas houve um imprevisto e nós só vamos voltar amanhã de manhã... – disse a mãe da garota .

- Ah....que horas mais ou menos vocês chegam?

- Provavelmente às 6:30 da manhã.

- Então eu posso ir dormir na casa da Sango e ir pra escola com ela amanhã?

- Claro, qualquer coisa eu ligo lá na casa dela...

- Não! – disse Kagome quase que automaticamente – Quer dizer, não vai dar porque.....porque....o telefone dela está quebrado, se precisar ligue no meu celular

- Tá bom, então filhinha, se cuide ! Beijos, tchau.

- Tchau ! – E ao dizer isso ela colocou o telefone no gancho.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou InuYasha

- Houve um imprevisto e eles só vão voltar amanhã de manhã – respondeu

- Mas porque você disse que o telefone da Sango está quebrado, se você falou com ela ontem?

- Ah é, deixe eu te falar minha idéia ! Porque a gente não pra sua casa e dormimos todos lá? Com certeza o Miroku e a Sango vão querer passar mais um dia juntos.....e nós também – As últimas palavras foram quase sussurros.

- Gostei da idéia, vamos ligar pra eles e ver o que eles acham?

- Hai!

Dito e feito, Miroku e Sango, como já era de se esperar, aceitaram na hora. Após isso Kagome e InuYasha foram arrumar suas malas e se trocar.

Ambos colocaram roupas de frio, afinal estava muito frio. Kagome estava com uma calça bag verde, uma blusa regata preta com um moletom vermelho por cima , já InuYasha estava com um jeans preto, uma camiseta branca e com uma jaqueta.

Com tudo pronto eles saíram , nisso já eram 11:30.

Miroku e Sango os esperavam na porta.

- Oi K-chan – disse Sango abraçando a amiga.

- Oi Sango-chan – disse, soltando-se em seguida para cumprimentar Miroku – Olá, Houshi-sama!

- Bom dia senhorita Kagome.

Depois de todos os cumprimentos eles entraram na casa e sentaram se no sofá.

- Garotos, vocês não querem nos deixar sozinhas, para conversarmos um pouco? – perguntou Sango.

- Tá, estaremos lá no quarto ! Qualquer coisa é só chamar . – dizendo isso InuYasha se levantou e Miroku fez o mesmo.

- Obrigada !

Os garotos começaram a subir as escadas , mas quando chegaram na metade dessa Miroku parou e InuYasha trombou com ele.

- Ai! Porque você parou Miroku?? – perguntou InuYasha.

- Para ouvir o que elas vão falar! Com certeza o assunto será sobre o fim de semana que elas tiveram COM A GENTE !!!.....E para você essa tarefa será bem mais fácil, já que você tem audição aguçada e tal.

- Ah não! Nem vem Miroku! Eu não vou ouvir a conversa de ninguém! – disse InuYasha tentando passar por Miroku.

- Vamos InuYasha! – falou impedindo-o de passar por ele. - Elas nunca vão saber, e até parece que você não quer saber o que a senhorita Kagome achou do fim de semana.

- "É uma oferta muito tentadora...." Tá bom, você venceu.

- Yes! – disse Miroku comemorando.

Os dois desceram silenciosamente alguns degraus e pararam na ponta da escada.

- Ai K-chan, quero que você me conte com todos os detalhes como foi o seu fim de semana com o Inu-kun! – falou Sango super empolgada.

InuYasha se incomodou um pouco com o apelido que Sango o dera, mas permaneceu calado.

- Foi o melhor fim de semana da minha vida! No começo estávamos meio tímidos, mas depois ficou tudo bem.... Menina ele tem um corpo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer uma!

O hanyou ruborizou violentamente com o comentário da colegial. Miroku deu um tapinha no ombro de InuYasha, como se o parabenizasse. Em resposta Inu deu um cascudo no houshi, pois tinha certeza que ele pensara besteiras.

- Hum.... mas como você viu o corpo dele? – disse Sango fazendo cara de desconfiada.

- Sua boba, não é nada que você está pensando! É que eu fui levar uma toalha para ele no banheiro e ele estava sem camisa, só isso.

- E aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

E assim Kagome contou da guerra de travesseiros, contou que eles haviam dormido abraçados, da doença, e de todo o resto, mas novamente não falou nada sobre o segredo, o que foi um alívio para InuYasha

- E foi isso . – finalizou Kagome

- Que lindo!

- Agora é sua vez, me conte tudo.

- Bom, como eu já te falei ele me pediu em namoro.....

- Isso eu sei, mas eu quero DETALHES querida!

- Tá, mas você tem que prometer que não vai rir – falou Sango um pouco envergonhada.

- Prometo !

- Ele me pediu em namoro com aliança e tudo. – começou Sango mostrando a aliança - Mas eu não aceitei logo de cara, enrolei até o jantar, então no meio do jantar começo uma guerrinha-de-purê-de-batata-e-eu-acabei-beijando-ele-e-aceitei.

Sango falou tão rápido a última parte que foi quase incompreensível, mas Kagome entendeu.

- Guerra de purê de batata?? – perguntou Kagome se segurando para não rir.

- É! Kagome, você prometeu que não ia rir ï 


	14. Vamos ao parque!

**Capítulo 14 – Vamos ao parque!**

---- Retrospectiva do último capítulo----  
- InuYasha, você não quer namorar com a senhorita Kagome? – perguntou Miroku.

InuYasha não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou a gola da blusa e mostrou algo para o amigo, que entendeu o que ele iria fazer....  
---- Fim da retrospectiva----

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco,( meia hora ") as meninas resolveram chamar os garotos (que, só para lembrar, estavam escondidos ouvindo a conversa)

- MIROKU, INUYASHA – berrou Sango sem se incomodar de subir para chamá-los

- Sango, acho que não precisava gritar nessa altura.... – disse Kagome com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Gomen nasai "

Os meninos enrolaram um pouco, para as meninas não desconfiarem deles, mas logo desceram.

- Tô na área, se derrubar é pênalti – disse Miroku fazendo uma "entrada" ao chegar na sala. ( Acho que estou lendo muito Yu Yu Hakusho ")

Todos ficaram com cara de interrogação para Miroku.

- O médico falou para não contrariar – falou Inu, zombando o amigo.

- Há há há, muito engraçado. Se você passar em frente ao circo é capaz de te contratarem, cuidado! – disse Miroku - Bom, vocês já terminaram de conversar? (Como se ele não soubesse! O Miroku é um ótimo ator, não?)

- Hai

- Hum....e então o que nós vamos fazer agora?

- De preferência nada que tenha a ver com guerras.... – falou InuYasha.(Ah.... guerras são tão divertidas!)

- É – concordaram os outros.

O silêncio pairou entre eles, o que os incomodou, enquanto todos pensavam. Pensaram, pensaram, pensaram, até que.....

- Já sei! – exclamou Kagome de repente – Que tal irmos dar um passeio no parque?

- Boa idéia – comentou Sango

- Vamos então? – perguntou Miroku.

- Sim! – responderam as garotas juntas.

As meninas pegaram suas bolsas e os meninos as carteiras, e com tudo pronto eles saíram. Como nenhum deles queria gastar dinheiro, eles foram a pé.

Eles conversavam e riam animadamente enquanto caminhavam, após sete minutos eles chegaram ao parque.

A tarde estava um pouco fria, mas era possível ver o sol, que logo iria se pôr. Havia poucas pessoas no parque, provavelmente por causa do tempo, mas os quatro jovens não se importavam nem um pouco.

Eles andaram um pouco, até acharem o lugar ideal para se sentarem. Acomodaram-se confortavelmentena relva esverdeada. Kagome apoiou-se no peito de InuYasha, que se encontrava encostado em uma árvore, ele apenas a abraçou. Sango e Miroku estavam deitados admirando aquele maravilhoso pôr do sol.

Logo os tons avermelhados foram dando lugar ao azul escuro. O céu estava todo estrelado e com uma linda lua crescente, que iluminava o parque com seu cálido brilho.

Após o anoitecer, o parque ficou deserto, eles eram praticamente os únicos que lá se encontravam e não queriam ir embora tão cedo. Por incrível que pareça, o tempo havia esquentado, não muito, mas esquentou.

- Vamos dar uma volta pelo parque? – sugeriu Miroku para Sango.

- Claro! – respondeu Sango.

O casal se levantou e saiu sem uma direção certa, abraçados. Era incrível como uma ida ao parque podia ser tão romântica...

InuYasha e Kagome permaneceram na mesma posição, só que agora ao invés de admirarem o céu, admiravam um ao outro.

- "Como o olhar dele pode ser tão penetrante?" – se perguntava Kagome o olhando.

- " Ela é tão linda, tão perfeita....minha Kagome...." – pensou o hanyou.

Eles foram se aproximando, InuYasha colocou o mão na nuca de Kagome e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Com o outro braço ele ainda a abraçava.

Após o longo beijo eles se separaram. Kagome abriu um lindo sorriso e deitou-se de novo no peito dele, ela estava muito feliz de estar junto de seu amado, num momento tão especial. Quando ela estava com InuYasha, era como se todos os seus problemas sumissem, ela sentia-se nas nuvens.Sentia que a presença do homem que ela amava fizesse o tempo parar, como se o mundo pertencesse apenasà eles...

- Kagome. – chamou InuYasha.

- Sim? – disse levantando a cabeça.

- Eu estava pensando.....que a gente poderia......firmar nosso relacionamento e....você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou (gaguejou) InuYasha muito vermelho.

Por um instante Kagome ficou sem fala, mas logo sentiu sua voz voltar. Não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido certo.

- Que? – finalmente ela falou.

- Quero saber se você quer ser minha, só minha! – disse sorrindo ternamente.

- Mas é claro que sim! – disse alargando o sorriso, abraçando o namorado.

- Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – falou Kagome.

- Meu também.... – disse abraçando-a mais forte – Ah, já ia me esquecendo.

InuYasha soltou-a e tirou o colar do seu pescoço.Este possuía dois pequenos pingentes em forma de folha.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kagome confusa e curiosa

- É que aquele negócio de aliança é muito....normal.... Então pra ser mais original, as nossas "alianças" vão ser esses colares.

- São lindos!! – disse Kagome admirada – Não precisava disso!

- Lógico que precisava – disse Inu sorrindo colocando a colar nela.

- Eu te amo! – disse Kagome dando um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Ei, aqui nesse parque tem um lago, vamos lá? –perguntou InuYasha

- Hai.

Eles demoraram um pouco para se levantar, afinal estava tão bom ficar abraçados. Já de pé os dois caminhavam lentamente de mãos dadas em direção ao lago. Pouco tempo depois eles chegaram ao destino.

A lua estava sendo refletida na água, eles se aproximaram da borda. Era um laguinho, não muito grande, com uma cachoeira mais adiante, era um lugar muito agradável.

- Vamos nadar? –sugeriu InuYasha.

- Podemos? – perguntou Kagome meio desconfiada.

- Claro! Olha a placa – disse Inu apontando para uma placa desgastada por causa do tempo.

Na placa estava escrito: "É permitida a entrada de banhistas"

InuYasha não esperou uma resposta da namorada, ele tirou a blusa, pendurou em um galho e mergulhou.

- " Calma Kagome, se controle, ele só tirou a blusa" – ela dizia para si mesma.( A Kagome está muito assanhadinha! XD)

Kagome tirou os sapatos e colocou a ponta do pé na água para ver a temperatura.

- Não é fundo?

- Não, e a água está ótima, venha – dizendo isso InuYasha puxou a colegial para dentro.

- Ah!!

A coitada caiu na água com tudo.

- Você quer me matar?!? – perguntou a colegial assustada.

- Calma – disse Inu pegando-a no colo – Você sobreviveu à grande queda, hehehehehe

- Há, muito engraçadinho o senhor – falou cruzando o braço.

- Não fica brava comigo – dando um sorriso.

- Tá bom vai, desta vez passa.

-

De repente InuYasha mergulhou.

- "Hum.... isso não é bom, ele vai acabar querendo me puxar e isso não vai dar certo, é melhor eu seguí-lo" – pensou Kagome mergulhando em seguida.

Quando Kagome estava bem próxima a ele, ele a abraçou de baixo da água, e logo subiu com ela para a superfície e ficou olhando-a.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Kagome.

- Para evitar que você tentasse fazer algo contra mim.

- Droga, você estragou meu plano "Vou matar o InuYasha" – disse fazendo cara de despontada.

- Sua boba, nem que você quisesse me matar, você não conseguiria.

- Ainda bem que você sabe – disse sorrindo.

- "O sorriso dela é tão lindo" – pensou ele admirando-a.

InuYasha apertou mais o abraço e deu um beijo no pescoço de Kagome, e foi subindo, até encontrar os lábios dela. O beijo foi tão intenso que fez Kagome perder o fôlego.

- Já está tarde, amanhã temos aula – disse Kagome.

- Não podemos ficar mais? – perguntou InuYasha fazendo bico.

- Infelizmente não.

InuYasha aumentou o bico e carregou Kagome para fora da água. Fora da água, Kagome começou a tremer, quando um vento bateu. InuYasha sentia que a namorada tremia e lhe deu um confortante abraço. Kagome sorriu e retribui o abraço. O hanyou sentou-se no chão, ainda com a garota no colo.

- É melhor ficarmos assim até você secar – sussurrou InuYasha no ouvida dela – Não seria bom se nós ficássemos resfriados. Kagome concordou com um aceno e se aninhou no colo dele.

**Oie gente! ****  
****Eu ia colocar o Miroku e a Sango nesse capítulo, mas eu me empolguei demais escrevendo esse capítulo ia ficar muito grande se eu colocasse a parte deles agora! Eu estava totalmente sem idéia, mas depois de jogar rpg com um amigo meu, me veio a idéia de colocar eles num parque, então queria agradecer a esse amigo meu (não vou citar nomes por motivos....idiotas). **

**Dica: Leiam a fic " Confusões e beijos" de Bubby Urameshi. É uma comédia romântica muuuito boa. ****  
****Quero agradecer também à Amanda-chan por revisar pra mim **

**Hikari - brigada por me ajudar com a descrição dos sentimentos! E valeu pelo review**

**GaBrIeLabLaCk – Valeu pelo review. Eu tinha que colocar o Sesshy nessa história....ele não ficou mal como atendente né? **

**Monkey Minamino H. U – Monkeyzito meu garoto, brigada pelos elogios! E espero que você continue logo sua fic, que tá muito legal**

**Hika Cheshire – Que bom que você gostou do capítulo . E é claro que você pode usar as alianças na sua fic, nem precisava pedir. Kissus**

**Jaqueline Sant'ana – Arigato gozaimasu pelos elogios. Fico feliz em saber que você gostou.**

**Marcella – É uma pena que Inu parou de passar.... BUAAAAA!!! A sua teoria estava certa, o Inu pediu ela em namoro . Eu também sou mais fã do Miroku e da Sango(apesar de eu querer o Miroku pra mim, mas isso é um caso a parte. Vou tentar mandar um e mail para o cartoon.....Obrigada pelo review.**

**Gohan SSJ2 Author – Brigada pelo review, espero que você continue acompanhando**

**Bom, já falei demais então**

**Kissus**

**Samy Higurashi**


	15. Vou mudar por você

**Capítulo 15 – Vou mudar por você**

- Vamos dar uma volta pelo parque? – sugeriu Miroku a Sango.

- Claro! – respondeu Sango sorridente.

O casal se levantou e começaram a caminhar distraidamente, sem prestar atenção a que direção seguir, entretanto não deixavam de estar abraçados. Era incrível como uma ida ao parque podia ser tão romântica.

Sango não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela sonhara com esse momento por muito tempo, ela não tinha realmente certeza se aquilo estava acontecendo ou se não passava de mais um de seus sonhos.

Miroku abraçava Sango como se não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais. No fundo Miroku tinha muito medo de perdê-la, ela era uma menina bonita e muitos garotos eram interessados nela, e pra piorar o "jeitinho" dele (Miroku) não ajudava muito. Mas ele estava decidido: iria mudar, custe o que custasse!

- Sango.... – chamou Miroku – Você... Promete pra mim que nunca vai me deixar? Que vai estar sempre ao meu lado?(que kawaii )

Sango estranhou um pouco a pergunta. "Até parece que não é óbvio!" – pensou consigo mesma. Mas mesmo estranhando, ela ficou muito contente com a preocupação dele.

- É claro! – respondeu a garota sorrindo.

- Que bom! – ele exclamou feliz.

- Mas...Por que a pergunta? – perguntou curiosa, não era toda hora que alguém perguntava algo desse tipo.

- Só para ter certeza.... ( Porque os homens nunca confessam que tem medo?)

- Nada, nem ninguém vai nos separar, ou fazer com o que sinto por você mude – falou Sango.

- Isso me deixa muito feliz....

Eles andaram mais um pouco, até que acharam um banquinho muito bonitinho. O encosto do banco era em forma de coração e ele era todo branco. O casal sentou-se e ficaram conversando sobre as estrelas, as constelações e outras coisas.

Após um tempo, Sango deitou-se no colo de Miroku. Este ficou brincando com o cabelo dela.

- Miroku... Você... Deixaria de ser mulherengo... Agora que a gente tá junto... É que eu nunca gostei disso – comentou Sango.

I'm not a perfect person  
(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
(Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito)  
But I continue learning  
(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)  
I never meant to do those things to you  
(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)  
And so, I have to say before I go  
(E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)  
That I just want you to know  
(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

- Sango, eu sei que fiz muitas besteiras antes, eu sei que eu fiz muitas coisas que realmente não agradaram você.

I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to star over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)  
And the reason is you  
(E a razão é você...)

- Antes eu era mulherengo porque... Eu não tinha ninguém! Mas agora eu tenho você, agora eu tenho uma razão para mudar... -

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
(Eu sinto muito ter te magoado)  
It's something I must live with everyday  
(É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias)  
And all the pain I put you through  
(E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar)  
I wish that I could take it all away  
(Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente)  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
(E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas)  
That's why I need you to hear  
(É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)

- Eu te fiz sofrer muito, me desculpe por isso, eu sei que essa dor ainda deve estar com você, mas eu juro que irei te compensar, agora eu sou todo seu!

I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to star over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)  
And the reason is you(4x)  
(E a razão é você)(4x)

Sango estava sem palavras. Ela havia achado lindo o que Miroku havia dito! Ela estava encantada.

- Eu te amo!! – disse Sango abraçando-o com força, as emoções naquele momento tornaram-se uma, seus corações batiam rápidos, porém em uníssono. 

- Também te amo – disse retribuindo o abraço e dando-lhe um beijo.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando até que resolveram ir procurar seus amigos. Após uns cinco minutos de caminhada eles encontraram o casal sentado sob uma árvore próxima ao lago.

Kagome, ao ver seus amigos, saiu do colo de InuYasha correndo, não queria que seus amigos pensassem besteiras, mas como eles ainda estavam molhados... Miroku não perdoou.

- Resolveram tomar um banho no lago do parque? Vocês podiam ter feito isso em casa... Com mais privacidade...

- Cale boca seu monge pervertido...- retrucou InuYasha nervoso com os comentários desagradáveis do amigo – Não é nada disso que você está pensando... Nós apenas nadamos... Nada demais!

- Tá bom...eu finjo que acredito. Mas mudando de assunto... Já está na hora de irmos pra casa, né? Amanhã tem aula... -

- Sim, vamos.

Nisso InuYasha abraçou Kagome e começou a andar em direção à saída do parque. Kagome estava muuuuuuito vermelha pelo fato de Miroku ter pensado besteiras. Miroku deu a mão para Sango e seguiu os amigos.

Eles chegaram em casa por volta de 9:30 da noite (eles não ficaram tanto tempo assim no parque...é está no horário de verão então anoitece só umas sete da noite) e arrumaram os materiais necessários para as aulas do dia seguinte.

Kagome e InuYasha foram tomar banho (em banheiros separados!!) e depois todos foram dormir... Tranqüilos, mas mal sabiam da confusão que os esperava......

**Oie!! ****  
****Desculpem a demora...eu estava sem inspiração e viajei então nem deu pra escrever mas finalmente terminei ****  
****Essa fic está maior do que eu esperava....Ela já está no fim e depois dela eu vou começar minha fic de piratas. ******

**Monkey Minamino – Brigada pelo review maninho! E fico muito felis de você ter continuado sua fic ******

**Naty – Que bom que você está gostando e...sim esse amigo é quem você está pensando hehehee ******

**ExterminadoraSango – Obrigada pelos elogios e que legal você estar gostando do romance do Miroku e da Sango ******

**Debby Urashima – Brigada por ter lido minha fic e ter comentado E eu li sua fic e amei...estou esperando por outras hein?Beijos ******

**Marcella – Legal você ter gostado do capítulo e brigada por estar sempre me acompanhando...Também achei um absurdo o cartoon ter pulado epísodios,mas o negócio do abaixo assinado eu não acho q de certo....meu tio trabalha "no cartoon" e disse que eles nunca consideram muito esses abaixos assinados... ******

**Juliana Piassa – Valeu pelos elogios miga!! Realmente...o InuYasha sem camisa não é mole não!Hehehehe ******

**Bom é isso pessoal agora sim a fic está no fim ******

**Beijokas ******

**Samy Higurashi**


	16. Traição?

**Capítulo 16 – Traição!**

Segunda feira de manhã, o sol estava fraco e o vento forte indicava que provavelmente choveria mais tarde.InuYasha acordou e demorou para perceber onde se encontrava... Sentiu um leve peso sobre o seu braço, abriu os olhos lentamente e descobriu-se abraçado a Kagome Sim... Ele estava dormindo com ela em seus braçossó depois se lembrou decomo havia parado lá... Lembrou-se do parque, dos momentos que passou com elae não conteve um sorriso.

Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda eram cinco e meia da manhã e a aula só começava às sete. Seus amigos ainda dormiam profundamente. E como já era de se esperar, Miroku estava com uma marca levemente vermelha no rosto. 

InuYasha resolveu levantar e preparar um café da manhã para os amigos(da onde saiu esse amor todo pelos amigos? xD ). Ele se vestiu e foi até a padaria, comprou pães, leite e voltou para casa. Preparou tudo e seis horas acordouos outros, que dormiam na sala:

-BOM BIA GENTE! – gritou Inu.

Kagome, Miroku e Sango acordaram repentinamente assustados.

- Você é louco InuYasha? - falou Kagome com a mão no coração.

- Quer nos matar? – gritou Sango.

- Nossa, como vocês são mal agradecidos! Eu preparo um baita de um café da manhã pra vocês e é assim que me agradecem? – disse Inu fazendo voz de indignado. 

Todos o olharam com a maior cara de "?"...

- Quem é você e o que fez com o InuYasha? – perguntou Kagome ironicamente.

- Devolve meu amigo – disse Miroku o chacoalhando.

- Há há há, muito engraçadinhos... Vão logo comer antes que eu me arrependa e coma tudo sozinho – falou InuYasha indo para a cozinha, sendo seguidos pelosamigos.

- Muito obrigada querido – disse Kagome dando-lhe um beijo ao chegarem na cozinha.

- Feh... Não precisa agradecer... – falou Inu meio envergonhado.

Conversavam animadamente enquanto tomavam café e logo todos foram se arrumar. Depois se meia hora as garotas apareceram na sala com seus uniformes de sempre (saia verde e blusa de manga comprida). Os meninos já estavam prontos fazia um tempo.

- Bom acho melhor sairmos, já que vamos a pé, a não ser que estejam a fim de ir correndo para a escola. – falou Miroku. 

- É, vamos indo –concordouSango.

E assim eles saíram. Como ventava lá fora, Sango agarrou-se em Miroku, e este a abraçou. InuYasha fez o mesmo com Kagome para que ela não passasse frio. Quando eles chegaram na escola ainda faltavam 10 minutos para bater o sinal que dava início à primeira aula.

- Eu e a Sango vamos dar uma andada e já voltamos – disse Kagome começando a andar e levando a amiga consigo.

- Ok – disseram os garotos – Nós já vamos para a sala...

As meninas conversaram um pouco e colocaram toda a fofoca em dia, descrevendo com mínimos detalhes tudo que havia acontecido durante o fim de semana.

- Bom já vai dar o sinal, vamos voltando? – sugeriu Kagome. 

- Vá indo na frente, vou comprar uma ficha na cantina e já vou – falou Sango.

- Beleza – disse se dirigindo para a sala de aula.

Sango foi até a cantina, comprou a ficha e voltou para a sala. Uma chuva fina começou a cair.

Ela foi andando calmamente e com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas quando abriu a porta da sala seu sorriso imediatamente sumiu e ela sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido partido em mil pedacinhos. O que ela havia visto? Miroku beijando a tal de Ayame, bem ali na sua frente! Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela saiu correndo.

Miroku deu um empurrão em Ayame.

- Você é maluca? O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou (gritando) Miroku desesperado.

-Acabando com seu namoro – respondeu Ayame como se isso não fosse nada demais.

Miroku a olhou com cara de nojo e saiu correndo para falar com Sango. Os alunos que presenciaram a cena ficaram chocados.

- "Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Por quê? Justo agora que a Sango confiava em mim, agora que eu realmente tinha certeza que a amava! Preciso falar com ela, antes que seja tarde demais" – pensou Miroku correndo o máximo que suas pernas agüentavam. 

Após mais um tempo de corrida Miroku conseguiu alcançar Sango, quando estavam no meio do pátio, e a segurou pelo braço. A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte.

- Me solte! – gritou Sango.

- Não! Sango, por favor, me escute, não é nada disso que você está pensando! – falou Miroku ofegante. 

- Ah claro Miroku, lá vem você com desculpas esfarrapadas! Se você não gostava realmente de mim não deveria nem ter ligado para mim, seria melhor você ter me ignorado! – disse Sango chorando mais ainda.

- Mas, Sango, é verdade, ela que me beijou! Um segundo antes de você entrar ela me agarrou! – disse Miroku.

- É, ela te agarrou e você deixou! Agora, Miroku, me largue! Eu não quero te ver nunca mais, me esqueça! – falou Sango se soltando, tirando a aliança e jogando-a para ele e voltando a caminhar.

Miroku ficou parado, em pânico, não tinha conseguido se explicar e estava perdendo a pessoa que mais amava no mundo! Ele não podia desistir assim tão facilmente se a amava de verdade. Então até ela, parando na sua frente.

- Miroku, por favor! Você quer me fazer sofrer mais? Ainda não foi o suficiente? – perguntou Sango chorando muuuito. Parecia que ele não entendia o que havia de errado.

- Sango, a última coisa que queria fazer na minha vida era fazer alguém que eu amo sofrer e esse alguém é você! Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida! Eu não sei o que deu na Ayame, ela devia estar com ciúmes ou sei lá! Mas Sango acredite em mim. Eu te amo e vou te amar sempre! – declarou-se Miroku.

Sango olhou-o no fundo dos olhos, estaria falando a verdade? Seu cérebro a mandava dar um soco na cara desse idiota e sair dali, mas seu coração a mandava desculpa-lo, afinal ela também o amava muito!

- Miroku eu... -

Ele não deixou ela terminar e a beijou subitamente

- Sango, não me deixe, por favor! Sem você eu não sei o que será de mim! Eu preciso de você, não me abandone jamais! – falou Miroku colocando a aliança novamente em seu dedo.

- Miroku! Desculpe ter desconfiado de você depois de tudo que passamos juntos! Eu te desculpo! – disse Sango o beijando – Eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar!

FIM 

**Oie gente! ****  
****Nossa demorei muito né. Mil desculpas é que eu tava totalmente sem idéias! Mas finalmente o fim da fic e ai o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Quero agradecer muitíssimo à minha amiga querida Amanda por ter revisado a fic para mim! Te adoro muito miga!**

**Agora os reviews:**

**MisSsMoOnY: Brigada pelo review e que bom que você gostou da fic **

**Monkey: Maninho querido, brigadão pelos elogios e desculpe por ter esquecido de te agradecer, então valeu por ter me dado a idéia da música! T.dolú!**

**Amanda e Luana: Sim, por incrível que parece o Miroku vai mudar e pela Sango hehehe. Valeu pelo review**

**Naty: Oie miga! Fico muito feliz por você estar sempre acompanhando minha fic e estar gostando.Bjão! Te adoro muito!**

**Marcella: Que bom q você ta gostando! Valeu por ter deixado um review!**

**Dessa-chan: Desculpa a demora com esse capítulo! Sabe...também acho que a Kagome ta bem assanhada xD. Brigada pelos elogios**

**Hika Cheshire: Valeu pelos elogios amiga! A música do capítulo anterior é a "The Reason" do Hoobastank. To com saudades viu? Bjooo**

**Megumi-chan: Nhá infelizmente, como você deve ter notado, o Sesshy não apareceu mais...desculpe a demora para postar e obrigada pelo review**

**JuHh-chan: Brigada pelos elogios e que bom que você gostou. Espero que também goste do final**

**Bom gente então é isso! Eu amei escrever essa fic...E mais uma vez desculpem a demora e obrigada por me acompanharem!**

**Agora estou querendo fazer uma fic de piratas, mas ainda não é certeza**

**Vou ficando por aqui**

**Bjokas**

**Samy Higurashi**


End file.
